Too Much Like Her
by Capasso-007
Summary: (Complete) WE JA R&R PLEASE........I am really bad with summary's...... Too sum up, Elizabeth is not telling Will something.........
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters, names, etc. I only own the plot. The story is mine. I only wish that I did own the characters etc. 

  
  


*************************

  
  


Elizabeth Turner looked over to her husband. He was sleeping peacefully at her side. Her heart stopped a beat. How could it be a person could love someone so much? She reflected on her plans for the next morning. Now she had a way of repaying him for all he gave her. Finally after years of loving him without admittance. She bent over softly and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, returning the act. He loved her so much. Suddenly a pain rose in her stomach, and she winced and curled into a ball. Will didn't know what to do, so he tried distracting her by kissing her with all he had. She became completely wrapped up in emotion. Again the pain arose, and she pulled away, tears streaming down her face, all the while, clenching her abdomen. 

  


"Will!" she screamed, "get Dr. Jacobsen!"

  


Terrified, Will ran to the family Doctor who lived not far from the Governor home, where Will and Elizabeth had been living since their marriage, Only being married for a little more than a year. Will had no idea what was happening, making him all the more frightened, and almost in a panic. When he reached the doctor's home, he began to bang on the door with his fists. The doctor came to the door, somewhat alarmed, and wondering why someone would bang on his door at this hour.

  


"William! What on earth are you doing here at this hour? What's wrong-don't tell me it's Elizabeth!"

  


Will replied almost completely out of breath,

  


"Elizabeth..... crying..... hurting... I don't ..... know what to do!"

  


"Good heavens! I'll get my shoes, you grab my bag in the hall, and whatever you do-don't doddle!"

  


Will ran to get the bag and found it immediately. If he would not have been so concerned with Elizabeth, he would have taken what the doctor said as an insult. How could Will doddle at a time like this? Him of all people!

He met up with the doctor and they both ran off the help Elizabeth.

  


When they arrived at the room, Elizabeth was still curled in pain on the bed, shedding tears and calling for relief. Will ran to her side and held her in his arms. It hurt him to see her like this, to know there was nothing he could do. 

  


"Elizabeth, you've got to talk to me now, tell me exactly what is going on!" said Dr. Jacobsen.

  


Elizabeth tried to talk but was simply breathing too rapidly. 

  


The doctor asked Will to hand him his bag and to leave the room. Will was enraged.

  


"I will not! She is my wife! I want to know what is going on!"

The doctor looked to Elizabeth only to see her shaking her head.

  


"I'm sorry Will, but this is what I need you to do. I don't expect you to want to go, but if you really do want Elizabeth better, you must listen to my every command."

  


Will looked over to his wife, and knew what he had to do. If only the doctor had not said "If you really do want Elizabeth better...." Will gave his wife a kiss and left the room, closing the door behind him.

  


The doctor spoke softly to Elizabeth,

  


"Elizabeth, I am going to feel around your abdomen if you don't mind. I need to know what is going on before I can treat you alright?"

  


She shook her head in reply. After a few moments, he looked up and reached into his bag. He pulled out a bottle of medicine and had her drink some of it. Slowly she felt the pain disappear, and she started to slow her breathing. Calming down, she looked at the man in front of her. 

  


"Why haven't you told him yet Elizabeth? Why are you keeping this from him?"

  


"I.... am not keeping it from him. I... was going to .... tell him tomorrow, over breakfast. I wanted to surprise him..... and give him little hints."

  


The doctor looked at the woman and frowned. 

  


"Elizabeth, you must tell him tonight. I need him to be responsible for giving you your medication when this happens. You have to be careful Elizabeth. We don't want to lose you too!"

  


Elizabeth knew what he meant. Ever since she was born, and her mother died in child birth, everyone had always told her she was just like her mother. This time however, she really was. Maybe too much like her. 

  


"Promise me you will tell him Elizabeth. Promise me."

  


"I promise doctor."

  


"Tonight."

  


She hesitated.

  


"Tonight." he said again.

  


"Tonight." she whispered.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ 

The doctor entered to hall outside Will and Elizabeth's room. Will looked up expectantly. 

  


"Is she alright doctor?"

  


"She is for now. She is sleeping."

  


"What's wrong with her?"

  


"She wanted to tell you that Will. She will explain. It is very important that she tells you tonight though Will. Don't pressure her though. She must rest."

  


"Is it serious? Is she going to be alright?" 

  


"If we play our cards right, if you know what I mean. She must listen to me, and do everything I say. We don't want to lose her. I am going home for tonight. There is more medication on the dresser, and I will be by again tomorrow, with more answers most likely. Goodnight Will."

  


"Doctor what do you-"

  


"She will explain. Goodnight."

  


The doctor turned without another word and walked out of the hallway, and out of sight. Will stood a moment, confused, and then filled with concern, walked into his room to check on his wife. He walked in and saw her resting peacefully. She looked just like an angel to Will. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on her head. She drew a deep breath, and opened her eyes. She gazed at her husband, her eyes full of love. 

  


"Please forgive me Will."

  


"There is nothing to forgive love."

  


"Will, I wanted to tell you this tomorrow, I had a wonderful day planned and oh......"

  


"What are you talking about Liz? Whatever it is, I don't need it to be extravagant, I am your pirate remember? Just tell me, I'm sure it will be special anyway."

  


"Will..........., oh Will!" She looked around as if gathering strength, and her eyes filled with tears.

  


"Shhh.... Don't cry Liz. I am here. Please don't cry. Liz.... please."

  


She looked up at him.

  


"Will, I.... I.... well, Will, I'm pregnant."

  


Will looked up at her, as if taken aback. Then he cracked one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

  


"Really Liz? A.... a baby? I am going to be a....." he looked back at her. "Liz? What happened tonight? What is happening? Is it the baby?"

  


"Will," her voice cracked, "Will, remember how I talked about my mother sometimes, and how she died when I was born? She died in child birth. She had a really bad pregnancy. She had early on contractions that were positively horrid all through-out her pregnancy and it is a miracle she didn't miss-carry me. I am showing the signs of being exactly the same way, and.... I have to be.... to be careful or...." She drifted off.

  


Will sat positively awestruck. He didn't know how to take it. First he was ecstatic that he.... William Turner, would be a daddy soon, and then he heard that, if his wife did not take every precaution without fail, that she may..... He didn't want to think about it. He looked into the teared up eyes of his wife, and moved in closer. He smiled at her. It overcame him at last. He couldn't hold it in.

  


"A baby? A real baby?"

  


Elizabeth cracked a slight smile.

  


"Yes Will. A real, true, honest to goodness baby. Our baby."

  


Will ran it across his lips for a moment.

  


"Our baby." he said.

  


He liked that sound of that. Elizabeth smiled fully now. She appreciated her husbands naiveness at times, and she thanked him for raising her spirits. She wouldn't admit it, but she too was worried. She wanted to be able to raise her baby with this man. She loved him, and was completely honored to be blessed with his child.

  


Will jumped up and ran across the room. Raising his arms in the air he shouted,

  


"We're having a baby!! I'm gonna be a daddy!!"

  


Elizabeth giggled. 

  


"She Will. You'll wake the whole house!"

  


"So?"

  


"So? Will, it's the middle of the night, and we need our rest. All three of us."

  


Will glanced up. He still wasn't quite used to that, but he love the thought. 

"All ...." he smiled, "All three of us."

  


He climbed back into his bed that he had left hours ago warm and dry, now cold and soaked with tears. He felt awful for that. He wished he could have stopped every last tear. 

  


"Liz?"

  


"Yes Will?" She said sleepily.

  


"I love you darling. With all my heart."

  


"I love you t-" she started, but before she could finish, Will began kissing her, and her spirit's soared. 

  


He drew back, and Elizabeth felt almost saddened. He didn't enjoy pulling away either, but he knew that Elizabeth needed her sleep. 

  


"Goodnight love. Sleep well darling. I will be right here." he said laying his arms around her, and placing one hand onto her stomach with a grin..

  


"Goodnight.... Will." said Elizabeth through a yawn.

  


That ended the adventurous night. The couple were soon soundly sleeping, both exhausted from the night's events.

  


**********************************


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I am so exited!!! I didn't think anyone would like this!!! I am so HAPPY!!! Reviews make my day! I have plenty more chapters to come, and they will keep coming as long as the reviews do. I love you guys!!! :) Here we go............

  
  


****************************

  
  


The next morning Will awoke, and kissed his still sleeping wife on the fore-head, gently so not to wake her. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some fairly nice, yet casual attire for himself. He wanted to look nice when they told Elizabeth's father and the others. He also thought of the green envy that the Commodore would have on his face. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He didn't much care for the Commodore, though he had let him off the hook. He supposed a great deal of why he did let him off was because of the Swann's, both Elizabeth and the Govenor. He knew that inside the Commodore despised him, and that made Will fancy teasing him all the time.

After dressing, Will kissed his wife's forehead once more, pulled the sheets up, for it was rather chilly that morning, and went downstairs for breakfast, letting his exausted wife, and mother-to-be, sleep peacefully and as long as her heart desired.

He entered the kitchen, tired still himself, and saw the Govenor sitting and eating eggs and bacon, and reading a book out of the rather large library. The Govenor looked up.

  
  


"Goodmorning Will! How are you this morning?"

  
  


"Tired sir. But happy none the less. And you?"

  
  


"Oh I am quite refreshed thankyou. Had a most wonderful evening."

  
  


Will suddenly felt just a tad bit of jealousy at what this man was saying. He felt as though he wouldn't have that kind of sleep for a very, very long time. 

  
  


"Where uh... is Elizabeth? She is supposed to come down at this hour every morning. I so wanted to talk to her. I shall go wake her..."

  
  


"No!" Will jumped out of his seat. "I mean uh...." he looked slightly embarassed, and he looked at the shocked Govenor. "I mean... she had a rough night. Didn't feel well. Dr. Jacobsen is coming shortly. Until then, I prefer to let her sleep. She quite derserves it."

  
  


"Alright my boy. I was going to say, I shall go wake her....with your permission." he said smiling at the prospect of this boy being so protective of his daughter. He had to admit at one point he thought Will was not enough for his daughter. He would have much preferred the Commodore. But over time he had come to know Will as a son, and he was very happy with his daughter decision.

  
  


Will turned even more red with embarassement. He looked around a moment, and then said,

  
  


"So what is it for breakfast then?"

  
  


The Govenor smiled as the maid brought out Will's food. After Will had finished, which was quite soon due to his exitedness, he heard someone at the door, and the Butler, Ryan as they called him, answered it. It was Dr. Jacobsen.

  
  


"Goodmorning Will!"

  
  


"Morning Doctor."

  
  


The doctor lowered his voice. 

  
  


"Judging by the size of the smile on your face, she did tell you then?"

  
  


Will nodded.

  
  


"Ah... well, I would let her sleep longer, but I do have other things to do today, so I must hurry along. If you do need me though, I will be in the Northern part of town, checking on some of the people there. Well..... shall we go up?"

  
  


"One thing doctor..."

  
  


"Hmm...."

  
  


"Do I have to stay outside again?"

  
  


"No... I think you need to hear what is going on too. After all you are part of this too." he leaned over and whispered, "Right Daddy?" and nudging him with his elbow, he went up the stairs. Will smiled, and ran after him.

  
  


Elizabeth smiled at them as they opened the door. Will ran to her kissing her gently. 

  
  


"How are we today 'Lizabeth?"

  
  


"Much better, I am a bit hungry though. Well, a bit is sort of off really."

  
  


"Well, I won't be here long, you can eat after I leave. But you are not the leave the bed to go to breakfast. Have it brought to you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to do some listening and feeling again. Check up on thngs. If you would like Will, you can listen to the heart-beat."

  
  


Will smiled up at him.

  
  


"Really sir? I mean... yes sir....thank you sir."

  
  


"Quit with the formality Will. I know you better than to have to call me Sir."

  
  


He pulled out his stethascope, and starting listening, moving it around trying to find the heart-beat. When he found it, he listened a moment and then said,

  
  


"Strong and steady. Will?"

  
  


Will walked over and listened through the stethescope. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. The sound of his own child's heart. It pierced deep inside him, and he let out a joyful tear. Elizabeth saw it fall.

  
  


"Will?" she said worriedly.

  
  


He slowly raised his head, still listening. 

  
  


"Liz, it's so beautiful. I can hear the baby's heart. I.... I love you Liz."

  
  


She smiled.

  
  


"Well," said the doctor, " I have to hurry faster than this. Will, I need to stethescope please."

  
  


Reluctantly, he gave it to him. The doctor now listened to Elizabeth's heart, and then he replied,

  
  


"Steady, and slow. Good. It isn't racing like last night. Can't have that Elizabeth. I want you to do everything you can to keep your heart rate down. We can't have it racing anymore. That means no running, no dangerous situations, try not to get overly exited, that means try and avoid arguments, and by all means, do not, Do Not, go onto a ship. If pirates came, there is no way.... and we all know how exited you get about sea and pirates."

  
  


Elizabeth looked almost angry at what the doctor said. Will knew how much she loved going out on sea, and he felt sorry for her.

  
  


"It's ok Liz. A couple of months won't be all that horrible will it? If it means keeping you and the baby safe..... Doctor? Exactly how far along is Elizabeth?"

  
  


"Three and a half months Will."

  
  


Will was flabbergasted. She was hardly showing, and, and, why would she keep it from him this long?

  
  


"How long have you known?"

  
  


"Two months."

  
  


This was too much. Why hadn't they told him? Did they not think it important? 

  
  


"Why wasn't I told?"

  
  


"Because-"

  
  


Elizabeth interupted.

  
  


"Because Will.... I.... I was scared. I didn't know how to take it. I wanted to surprise you, and well, If I mis-carried, I didn't want you to be all sad Will. I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want you worrying about me now....."

  
  


Will looked up.

  
  


"Liz, you can tell me anything. Never be scared. I love you. I want to help you, to go through things together. Please tell me everything from now on Liz, please."

  
  


"Well... Elizabeth, you are doing much better from last night, and I expect you a million times better than today, tomorrow. Will, her medications I will set on the dresser, she is to take twice a day, two teaspoons, and the large bottle at the other end is for when she goes through things like last night. She is to take that right away if that happens, 4 teaspoons, and then you are to send someone after me, Understood?"

  
  


Will nodded.

  
  


"Thankyou doctor." he said.

  
  


"Your welcome lad, your welcome. Take care Elizabeth. I mean what I said. Will, make sure she listens alright?"

  
  


"Yes I will."

  
  


"Right, well I am off. Call for me if you need me."

  
  


"Bye doctor."

  
  


"Goodbye Will, Elizabeth, I will send up the maid with breakfast for you Elizabeth." and with that, he walked out the door, and down the stairs.

  
  


Elizabeth turned away from her husband. She could tell she had hurt him, and she didn't want to face that. She had done exactly what she had been trying not to do. Will looked to her. He placed his hand upon her face and turned it toward him. 

  
  


"Elizabeth, why do you turn from me?"

  
  


"I... don't mean to Will.... I just... I didn't want to hurt you, I ...."

  
  


"Shh.... don't get exited. It's alright. I understand. Liz, just think of now, and the future ahead of us. We have the world Liz."

  
  


"You... your not... angry with me?"

  
  


"Liz, I am the happiest man in the world. How could I be angry with you? I love you. Do you forget?" 

  
  


He bent down and placed gentle kisses on her lips, as if in reminder. At that moment, it was as if all her pain and stress fled from her, and all there was in the world, was this man in front of her. She gently started kissing him back, and he felt how much she wanted to make him happy. She reached her arm up and started running her fingers through his hair, all the while kissing him. Just then the maid came in.

  
  


"Good 'eavens! O' miss, I didn' mean to be sneekin', I was jus' bringin' your breakfast that I was. O' I am sorry miss."

  
  


"It's alright." said Elizabeth breaking the kiss. "There's no harm done."

  
  


"Right miss. I will jus' leave this 'ere, and leave ya miss." 

  
  


The maid sat down the tray and quickly left the room, shutting the door swiftly behind her.The couple started to laugh at what had just happened. Will walked over to the tray, picked it up, and brought it to his wife. She smiled greatfully as her stomache roared. She looked at the food in front of her. 

  
  


"What would you like first Mrs. Turner?" said Will.

  
  


"The eggs look nice Mr. Turner." she said with a giggle. 

  
  


"The eggs it is." 

  
  


He lifted the fork, and picked up a part of the eggs. Then he fed it to his wife. She looked up greatfully. He loved feeding her. To him it was another way that he could serve her, which was his favorite thing to do.

  
  


After she had finished her breakfast, he turned to her again. 

  
  


"So, when are we going to tell your father?"

  
  


"Well, my father is hosting a dinner tonight, and he has asked us to attend. Everyone we want to know, exept of course, Jack, will be there."

  
  


"CAPTAIN Jack." Will corrected. 

  
  


"Captain." she giggled. 

  
  


********************************


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: YAY!!! More reviews!!! I am so happy!!! I love you guys! Ok... here is the next chapter!!!

  
  


**********************

  
  


Later that night, Elizabeth dressed in a lovely outfit, this time of course without the corset. Will changed into something a bit more presentable, and helped Elizabeth button the back of her dress. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her abdomen. He still couldn't believe it. A baby! Elizabeth knew what he was thinking through the expression on his face. She turned around and kissed him. 

  
  


"Shall we go?" she said.

  
  


"Off to yonder dining room!" Will teased. 

  
  


Elizabeth smiled and they headed out the door. Will stopped her at the top of the stairs. He grinned a mischievous grin, and then swooped her off her feet, and carried her down the stairs. She of course was unsure at first, and then smiled wide. At the bottom of the stairs, still holding her, he kissed her. Commodore Norrington entered the room at that moment. His eyes widened. 

  
  


"Elizabeth." he said. "How wonderful to see you." He completely ignored Will, a common thing he did, for he did after all, despise him. Will set Elizabeth down.

  
  


"And?" she said.

  
  


"And? .... And? Oh! You look marvelous tonight!" He of course knew what AND? was, but he didn't feel like addressing Will.

  
  


Elizabeth's smile wiped away, and she took Will's hand and continued into the dining hall. It was decorated as much of the homes were then, a very Aristocratic surrounding. After all, her father was the Governor of Port Royal. She stopped and kissed her father on the cheek, and said hello to many of the guests whom, Will did not know many of.

  
  


Soon Governor Swann took his place, and tapped on his glass. 

  
  


"Welcome everyone! I am so very happy you could all make it tonight. I haven't seen my friends in so long, I thought I would invite you all to this little get together. Many of you remember our last meeting, at my daughter, Elizabeth's wedding. That was just over a year ago. Congratulations to them!" 

  
  


The Commodore looked as though he might explode. He wanted Elizabeth. He would get her somehow.

  
  


"I do however think that we have heard enough talk, you must all be starving, I know I am. So, let's eat."

  
  


He rang a little golden bell to his right, and the servants started bringing out row after row, of marvelous food. Some of it Elizabeth could not have eaten, so she was very glad that her father had provided a very large variety. She picked out things here and there, larger quantities of some things than others. She was still very tired. She hoped the evening would not last too long. After they had finished eating, she looked over at her husband, who told her he was going to go outside for a breath of fresh air, being that the room was rather stuffy with people. She agreed it was a good idea, and she sat talking to one of her father's old colleague's who had been around quite often when she was little. She sat launched in conversation, when she noticed that the Commodore was not in the room with the guests. Growing worried, she excused herself, and went to find Will. She walked outdoors, and a little towards the old oak trees that Will loved so much. She stopped suddenly when she saw a man kicking a figure on the ground. She knew the figure. It was Will!

  
  


She ran as fast as she could to her husband. Commodore Norrington stood above him with an evil look in his eyes. His jealousy had gone too far. He was no longer the man that she knew as a child, but a vengeful, hate-filled man. Will pushed himself onto his knees when she reached him. He was battered and bruised, but he would not fight his attacker. He did not want to start a life long fight with a anyone, let alone a Commodore. He did not want that stress on Elizabeth. 

  
  


"NORRINGTON! YOU.... YOU.... HOW DARE YOU BEAT AN INNOCENT MAN! AND MY HUSBAND NONE THE LESS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" 

  
  


"Elizabeth, please, calm down. Don't-" Will grunted. 

  
  


But it was too late. She was already fully enraged and frightened that her husband was worse than her appeared.

  
  


"OF ALL THE LOW DOWN ROTTEN THINGS TO DO! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY BARBARIC BEHAVIOR!" 

  
  


"Elizabeth... don't..." 

  
  


"I HAVE THE MIND TO-"

  
  


Elizabeth clenched her stomach and bent over in pain. Panting rapidly she started to cry. How could she have let herself get so angry. She was told to stay away from fights. No arguments. Now she had put her baby in danger, her husband was hurt, and she was writhing in pain. She let out a yell of anguish, and clenched her fists on the ground below her. The Commodore stood confused, not knowing what was going on, or why Elizabeth seemed to be in complete pain. Will crawled quickly to his wife. The Commodore tried to help her, but she screamed up at him.

  
  


"DON'T..... TOUCH.............ME!"

  
  


"Commodore! Get Dr. Jacobsen immediately! Tell him you got her extremely upset and it is worse than before! GO!! GO!!"

  
  


Will gathered all the strength remaining in his body, and picked up his wife gently. Elizabeth was now pulling at her hair and Will didn't want her causing any more pain for herself, so he led her hands to his chest, letting her claw at him. He carried her inside the house, where her father and others were waiting. 

  
  


"We heard the noise. What's happened? What's wrong with Elizabeth? Who hurt you?" asked Governor Swann.

  
  


"We need to get her to her room! We need to get her isolated and give her the medication on the dresser. The large bottle," he said to her father, "4 teaspoons. You get it while I try and make her as comfortable as possible."

  
  


Her father nodded. He was completely lost and scared for his daughter. The two ran up the stairs, leaving behind very flustered guests.

  
  


******************

  
  


I know... really bad place to end but I will put up the next chapter soon I promise! Don't forget... I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! :) 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Ok... in the last chapter I want to say sorry to any Norrington fans. I know he is ooc but I needed a conflict and he just happened to be it. My apologies.... however.... I am SOOOOOOOO Happy about all the reviews!!!! You guys are the best!!! As for the questions about Jack coming into the story.......... not in this chapter... but if you keep reading.... who knows who will turn up Savvy?? Enough from me... onto chapter 4!!! (Thanks again!)

****************************

  
  


Will lay his wife on the bed, still holding her in his arms. He wiped the tears from her face, while her father quickly poured out the correct amount of medication and brought it to Will. Will took it quickly and helped his wife swallow it down. 

  
  


"Shh... It'll be alright Liz. Calm down. I'm here. It'll be alright. Shh...." Will whispered to calm his wife. "Where is that blasted Commodore and the doctor!?!" he shouted.

  
  


Just then Dr. Jacobsen rushed in with the Commodore behind him. Elizabeth shouted and tried to turn away.

  
  


"GET.... HIM.... OUT!!!! I DON'T.... WANT ..... HIM..... HERE!" she screamed. 

  
  


The Governor quickly shunned him out of the room and shut the door, still wondering what in heaven's name was going on.

  
  


The doctor ran to Elizabeth.

  
  


"Did you give her the medication?"

  
  


"Yes, minutes ago. How long is it supposed to take?" 

  
  


"Well the dosage you gave her is twice what the normal patients take. It should be working very soon."

  
  


"Dosage for what?" asked the Governor. "What is going on?"

  
  


He went un-noticed. The doctor pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Elizabeth's heart beat. 

  
  


"Her heart is beating way too fast. We have got to calm her down. Somehow. Any way we can. Quickly or....."

  
  


The doctor quickly started listening for the baby's heart beat. Then he felt around her lower abdomen. He looked up somewhat alarmed.

  
  


"Elizabeth. Listen to me, you have to calm down. You have to slow your heart. If you don't then it will make the force of the contractions very great, and you could bleed to death, while your baby would be born way too early and there would be no chance of survival!"

  
  


Governor Swann looked up. Her b-baby did he say? His Elizabeth was.....

  
  


Will looked into the pain filled eyes of his wife. On impulse, he started stroking her hair, and then slowly with the back of his fingers, started stroking along her cheek, and then down her neck. The sensation started to work on her, and she started to slowly, but surely, slow her breathing. 

  
  


"Don't worry Liz." he whispered in her ear, "Everything will be alright. Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, and we will spend it together. A nice, easy day. How's that?"

  
  


She smiled lightly, letting out a relieved breath. As he continued to hold her next to him and stroke her gently, she slipped into peaceful slumber. Will looked down at his sleeping wife, and let a tear fall. He felt so sorry that she hurt like this. It tore him apart to see her like that. He had to be there for her all the time now. He would not leave her side. Making sure she stayed calm and took care of herself. In a way, he felt this incident to be his fault for leaving her side. If only he had stayed with her. The Governor spoke softly, and shakily.

  
  


"Is she... going to be alright Jacobsen?"

  
  


"That all depends on her now. She must continue to take her medication, and to remain calm. She cannot be in situations like this again. That Commodore should stay away from her until after the birth. Jealous swine. He still doesn't have any idea of what is going on does he? Just thinks she went into convulsions or something. I suppose everyone will need to know now. I'm sorry Will, if you had any specific way of telling them. But I suppose there is no way around it now. Do you want to tell them or should I?"

  
  


"I think I should. With all due respect. I am sure Liz would love to herself, but..... well she will understand."

  
  


"Very well. I shall go now. She is out of danger for now. Two nights in a row? Will I ever get any sleep?" and with that the doctor returned home once more. 

  
  


"William?" said Elizabeth's father, "Please, explain what is happening."

  
  


Will took a deep breath and summed up the situation. When he finished the Governor looked pail. He, like Will, didn't know exactly how to take it.

  
  


"I am sorry Will. I prayed you would not have to go through what I did with my young wife. It's looks as if our paths are very similar right now. Let us pray that this path does not contain the same fate. I am glad though that medical solutions are better now, and you did find a way to calm my daughter. If you are the one watching out for her, I am sure she will be fine. If you will excuse me though, I have many flustered guests who need to know where I am, and I think I shall turn in soon."

  
  


"I will be down shortly. I need to explain what is happening to your guests, and then I'll come and stay with Elizabeth. I wonder if you could ask Emma, to stay with Liz?"

  
  


Emma had been a sort of motherly figure to Elizabeth. She was a nursery maid at that time for her, now she did some of the lighter jobs, like dusting and the light laundry. She was off today, but the Governor knew she would come for Elizabeth. Or 'Little Bethy' as she called her. He sent one of the servants to fetch her. Then, he returned to his guests. 

  
  


~o~

  
  


Will sat still combing through Elizabeth's hair. He wouldn't stop until Emma got there to take his place, and he would not leave her for more than a few minutes. She looked so much like an angel to him. Something so perfect in his sight. Soon, he thought to himself, soon he would have two angels. Two perfect angels, and he would be the most lucky man in the universe. He thought about this and wished that he had known his father, so that he could tell him the news, and wish him on. He knew how Elizabeth must feel, not having her mother there, for his mother had died when he was only ten years of age. He thought of all the people that he wanted to tell, and he came to Jack again. Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. He was sure that he would want to know. And the first thing that Jack would say was,

  
  


"A baby mate? I love babies, let's 'have a party, a big fiasco, rum for everyone!" 

  
  


Will still remembered Elizabeth telling him how they had been on that Island, and she had used all there was to make a fire so that they could escape, and the first question he asked was, "Why is the rum gone?" and when she tried to explain and give him a reason, he only replied, "Yes, but why is the rum gone?" Will smiled a bit. They missed their old friend, and wondered what kind of trouble he was getting into now, and who had to get him out of it. Probably AnaMaria. Elizabeth stirred underneath him. He came out of his thoughts and started rubbing her cheek again. She stayed peacefully asleep.

  
  


Emma opened the door and came into the room. She hadn't even taken the time to change out of her nightgown. She had come as soon as she had heard Elizabeth needed her. Will looked up at her and explained the situation. Her eyes filled with pity and concern, yet understanding. She walked over to Will and his sleeping wife.

  
  


"It's alright now Will, I will take over from here. You can go. She will be fine, so you can relax. Nothing will happen while you are gone. I will have someone come and get you if you are needed. Don't worry."

  
  


Will thanked her and reluctantly turned to leave.

  
  


"Oh, and Will, Congratulations!" she said with a smile.

  
  


Will smiled in return, and walked downstairs.

  
  


~

  
  


Will walked into the ballroom, where all the large parties in the Caribbeans were. When he entered everyone stopped talking and looked at Will. He looked around at all the people. He recognized the servants, his father-in-law, the....the Commodore. He thought of that man with utter disgust. Someday he would teach him, but today was not that day.

  
  


The Governor spoke clearly to the crowd.

  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, all of my wonderful guests, I would like to let my son-in-law speak to you now concerning my daughter. Quite an announcement. Will?"

  
  


Will looked around again and took a deep breath. He was exhausted and he did not want to be away from Elizabeth. 

  
  


"All of you know my beautiful wife, I am sure, and know of the event of her illness tonight. Liz and I were going to tell all of you tonight, about this time, together, however she is resting and cannot come down to the party. She wanted to be here though to tell you all of the wonderful news. Elizabeth is expecting a baby." Will looked around at the surprised faces and the ecstatic looks. "However, much like her mother that most of you knew, she is having uh...." he tried to think of the right word, "complications, and she cannot get her heart beating rapidly or she could end up in serious danger. So in her behalf, please try and make things easy on her, I know that the Commodore Norrington WILL do so," he said glaring as he spat his name, "but I ask that you not make it too obvious, Liz wouldn't like that. Other than that, I hope you all have a lovely evening, and wish you all the best."

  
  


Will turned and left the room and ran up the stairs so no one would have time to stop in for conversation. When he reached his room, he opened the door and looked in. There sat Emma, stroking Elizabeth's hair, and singing to her softly. Elizabeth seemed to have awoken. Will walked to her, and took her hand. 

  
  


"Are you alright my love?"

  
  


"I am much better now Will." she said weakly. "I am so sorry for worrying you like this. Forgive me?"

  
  


"I am the one that should be asking for forgiving. I am sorry for what happened."

  
  


"That wasn't your fault. What did happen with the ...... Commodore?"

  
  


"I will tell you when you are feeling better, I do not want to get you angry love, why aren't you asleep?"

  
  


"I can answer that," said Emma, "She woke when you left. Stubborn girl refused to sleep without knowing you were alright. Right Bethy?"

  
  


She smiled in agreement, delighted she had won.

  
  


"Yes well, now you must sleep Liz, you have my word I will not leave your side. Now sleep." Will said gently.

  
  


"I will leave now so you both can get your well earned rest, but I will be back in the morning ok Bethy?"

  
  


Elizabeth spoke quietly,

  
  


"Ask papa if you can stay in one of the extra rooms, it's not like there aren't enough, and you shouldn't have to walk all the way home tonight."

  
  


"Thank-you. Goodnight Little Bethy, and her little babe. Goodnight William."

  
  


After she shut the door, Will locked it and started into his pajamas. He turned off the lamps, and climbed into bed. Elizabeth snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. 

  
  


"Will? What will we name the baby if it is a girl?"

  
  


Will thought a moment.

  
  


"Elizabeth."

  
  


"Will!"

  
  


"I am serious Liz, you deserve it. And her middle name would be Jasmine, after your mother."

  
  


"Elizabeth Jasmine Turner." said Elizabeth seeing how it rolled together. "It actually sounds very nice, but are you sure Elizabeth?"

  
  


"Yes Liz, perfectly sure."

  
  


"We'll have to see. What if it's a boy?"

  
  


"That I don't know. What about Christopher?"

  
  


"No. That doesn't sound right. It is a nice name, but as a mother, I don't think our children will fit that name. I was thinking William. William J. Turner."

  
  


"Liz, you aren't trying to mimic me are you?"

  
  


"No Will, I have always dreamed of naming my child William."

  
  


"What does the J. stand for Liz?"

  
  


"Jack. I think it's a nice name, and he did save our lives. I think if nothing else we at least owe him this much."

  
  


Will laughed quietly.

  
  


"Well, we will decide later. Right now is time for rest. I don't want you to get sick from not enough sleep. These have been a hard couple of nights, and I want you to sleep now."

  
  


"Will?"

  
  


"Yes Liz?"

  
  


She leaned in and kissed him.

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


"For what Liz?"

  
  


"For everything. Everything I hold dear."

  
  


"Oh Elizabeth. I didn't do all that. I am only a blacksmith who was extremely blessed."

  
  


"Will. You gave me everything worth living for, and you are not a blacksmith. How many times must I say it? You are my pirate."

  
  


"Liz...."

  
  


"Don't argue with me Will. It's not good for me remember? Besides, I would win anyway. I will always win."

  
  


"Oh really? I...."

  
  


She cut him off with a passionate kiss.

  
  


"Now who wins Will?"

  
  


He smiled at her.

  
  


"You."

  
  


"See?" she giggled.

~0~

  
  


They woke the next morning to a loud noise coming from the Naval Post.

  
  


"Stay here Liz. Don't go anywhere. I want to find out what that is before you put yourself in danger unknowingly."

  
  


"No Will, I don't want to have to stay here and worry about you. It scares me when you just run off. Especially after last night. I am coming with you."

  
  


Will didn't want to argue with his wife.

  
  


"Alright, but if it is dangerous you have to get yourself to safety and forget about me or anyone else."

  
  


She didn't say anything but quickly dressed. They started down to the Naval Post, and Will thought of how Dr. Jacobsen would react if he knew he had taken Elizabeth with him. When they arrived at the Post, they looked around. Many of the soldiers were trying to make repairs. 

  
  


"What happened here?"

  
  


"Look a blacksmith!" shouted one of the men.

  
  


"He can help repair some things!" shouted another.

  
  


"First I want to know what happened." said Will.

  
  


"Commodore Norrington came back from that big party last night huffing and steaming mad. He was throwing things inside his office all night long. Yelling at the men, he was. This morning it was even worse, and he started destroying things around the camp. If you would help repair the items that need blacksmithin', you would be paid, and straight out of the pocket of the Commodore."

  
  


Will couldn't resist. He knew that would make the Commodore even angrier that he had helped and that, the Commodore would be paying him, for the damage he had done. He knew why the Commodore had been angry. Firstly, Elizabeth caught him beating up her husband, who wouldn't fight back, then she got sick and he had to fetch the doctor, then she wouldn't let him in to find out what was happening, then he was told that she was pregnant, and all his hope of winning her probably flew out the window. 

  
  


"Alright, I will help you, but it will be on my own time and my own prices. I cannot guarantee that they will be finished quickly. I have quite a bit on my mind."

  
  


"Oh yes. That is right. We heard about that. Congratulations Mrs. Turner!"

  
  


She blushed a bright red color. 

"Thank you....uh... what is your name soldier?"

  
  


"Harrington. James Harrington Ma'am. At your service."

  
  


"Thank you Mr. Harrington. You are very kind."

  
  


"What did happen between you and the Commodore last night Will?" she said as they walked away.

  
  


"Nothing much. He was still angry at me for marrying you, and he asked me to a fight. I refused because I knew you would disapprove, and he started fighting, or beating me, and I wouldn't fight back. Then he only got angrier. Then you arrived."

  
  


Elizabeth was silent, thinking about the events that had occurred in the most recent years of her life.

  
  


*********************************

  
  


More to come as long as the reviews do.... thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially Sparrow Quill and The Second Geek who have reviewed every chapter!!!! :D


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry I took so long to update.... Thank you for all the reviews!!!! I am so happy! Pirates is out!!! I've watched it so many times since Tuesday!! I won't keep you waiting to read with my babbling since I took so long... On to the Story!!!!! :)

  


*************************

  


The months passed slowly, as Elizabeth's stomach grew, and Will worked hard, though in short terms, so that he could be with his wife. So far everything had gone well, and she was quite healthy as it seemed. They started getting gifts from the townspeople around her sixth month, and by the time she was eight months along, she was quite round, and they had almost everything they could dream of having for a baby. The Commodore was still fuming, and he refused to come and visit the Turners, which made Elizabeth quite happy. The baby was kicking all the time now, and Will loved every moment of it.

  


When Elizabeth was eight months along, she looked out the window of her room. 

  


"I want to go for a walk Will. I want to feel the water on my feet. Let's go to the beach. Pleeeease?"

  


At this point Will found it almost impossible to say no to his wife, so he answered.

  


"Alright Liz, but we aren't going to walk to shore, we are taking a carriage, it is too dangerous for you to walk that far."

  


Elizabeth was so tired of hearing, be careful, it's too dangerous, and such. She wanted adventure. She wanted something different. She spent almost all her days in the house, doing nothing interesting and being bored. When Will went to work during the day, she begged him to take her with him, but his answer was always no. 

  


"Alright as long as we can get out of the house. I need to get away!"

  


Will felt sorry for his wife. 

  


"Alright then, let's go."

  


~o~

  


At the beach Elizabeth ran her toes through the sand. She loved that feeling. Then she walked over and put her feet in the water. She loved the ocean, and wished that she could return to it someday. Will watched his wife as her face glowed with happiness. He knew she had been cooped up and restrained from the things she wanted to do. But now she could be free, if only for an instant, she could be herself, and forget her troubles. Will looked out onto the horizon, and watched the ships come into the harbor. As he glanced around, he saw, to his amazement, the Black Pearl coming in!

  


"Elizabeth! The Black Pearl is in harbor! Jack is here!"

  


She looked up and recognized the ship as well.

  


"Will, let's greet them there. I wonder what Jack will say when he see's me!?!"

  


"Ah... don't be too offended love." Will joked.

  


Down at the dock, Jack clambered off the ship, followed by AnaMaria.

  


"Jack!"

  


"Now who be callin' me name? It's Captain Jack, captain....."

  


Will ran to greet him. 

  


"Welcome back! What brings you to Port Royale?"

  


"Ah... I will tell you later mate. Where be that love of yours eh? Did you finally marry the girl?"

  


"Yes I did Jack. Almost two years ago. Two years next week."

  


"Has it really been that long since our little adventure mate?"

  


"Yes it has." Will turned and greeted AnaMaria. "How has it been taking care of this trouble-maker?"

  


Jack looked up.

  


"That's Captain Trouble-maker to you mate!"

"It has been difficult, but now I am the official watcher of him. We aren't supposn' to tell anyone, if word got out Jack here had gone soft, but ye' are friends and well, I am the Mrs. Jack Sparrow."

  


"Captain.... Captain... What does it take to get it through yer' heads? It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

  


"So you finally forgave him for the ship thing eh?" asked Will.

  


"Eh... I am still a bit upset, but now I have split ownership of the Black Pearl."

  


"Or so she thinks." added Jack. "So where's your Mrs. Tur...." said Jack, but then stopped as he saw her approaching.

  


"Hello Jack, AnaMaria. Good heavens! You finally tied the knot!" said Elizabeth.

  


"How did you know?" asked Will.

  


"Women know. I saw the ring on her finger." 

  


Will looked down and noticed it for the first time. Women, how did they notice things so quickly?

  


"Well bless me soul!" said Jack, "They are gonna be three Turners to deal with now! Two little whelps and a missy. What is the world coming to? Oh well, I love babies. Hey Ana, let's throw em' a party. Rum for everyone!"

  


Will knew he would say something like that, and he chuckled a bit.

  


"When's the little tyke due?" asked Ana.

  


"Next month." said Elizabeth in reply.

  


"Oh... I wish I had a little one." said Ana as she looked at Jack.

  


He quickly looked away, and started rapidly in conversation with the parrot sitting on his crew-mate's shoulder. Ana blushed. 

  


"Has it been a difficult pregnancy?" asked Ana.

  


"Elizabeth's like her mother, in that she can't get her heart rate going too fast or she.... or...." said Will.

  


"Oh.... I see.... me sister was the same way, poor girl, horrible pregnancy it was, luckily she made it through... somehow, poor girl though, I felt so bad when she lost her little one. She was me 'alf sister. From me dad's second wife after me mum died. Now me sis' is in England somewhere's with her aristocrat husband." said Ana.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked down. She didn't really want to hear that. Will changed the subject.

  


"So what did you say you were here for again?"

  


"Well...er.... that's a bit difficult lad. How bou' we talk abou' it over some rum?" said Jack.

  


"I don't think so Jack, I don't want to leave Liz that long. Besides, we all know how you get when your drunk." stated Will.

  


AnaMaria laughed. 

  


"I agree." she stated.

  


"How about you all come to our place and we can discuss whatever it is over lunch." said Elizabeth who was rather hungry. After all, she was eating for two.

  


"That'll do fine, but I want to have it just me and Will." said Jack.

  


"Elizabeth comes too, I won't leave her, so if you want to talk to me, you will talk to her too." said Will firmly.

  


"Are you sure? This concerns you, not Elizabeth. Savvy?"

  


"If it concerns me, it concerns Elizabeth. She is my wife, she has the right to know whatever it is.......Savvy?" replied Will.

  


"Right then, if that is what you want, but don't blame me for your wife knowing about your life." said Jack.

  


"Tha's the point Jack!" yelled AnaMaria, slapping him across the face.

  


"Did I deserve that one Will?"

  


Will didn't reply. He only laughed to himself.

  


********************* 

  


Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last. Please review and let me know what you think.... I love the reviews so far.. You guys are the very best ever! And once again, thanks to The Second Geek who is my faithful reviewer!!! Round of applause for The Second Geek!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: YAY! More reviews!!! Once again, thanks to The Second Geek and to Orlandolover32 who have reviewed every chapter since they found the story!!! You guy's reviews make my day!!!! And everyone else who has reviewed once, or more than once, THANK-YOU!!! You may have noticed in chapter five I made a mistake. In all the other chapters Will and Elizabeth have been married for a little less than a year, and in chap. five, I said just over two. The truth is actually less than a year. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!!!

  
  
  
  


********************* 

  
  


Back at the house, Elizabeth had informed the cook that there would be a guest for lunch so to make a little more food if she would. The cook smiled and told her she would be happy to. Elizabeth returned to her husband to find Jack talking about his adventures after his escape, while drinking glassfuls of the wine in front of him. Will told him how the Commodore had been fuming the past 5 months, and how he had been working under his pay, which only made the Commodore more angry.

  
  


"It's about time someone tol' that pesky man off! He be the one who keeps tryin' to capture me. But he always seems to forget one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" added Jack.

  
  


"Hello Liz!" said Will happily as she entered.

  
  


Will walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for his wife, bidding her to sit down. She did as she was instructed.

  
  


"So, what of this difficult business?" asked Will.

  
  


Jack took a deep breath.

  
  


"Well, I was wonderin' abou' on me ship, The Black Pearl, and I came to Tortuga."

  
  


"What a surprise!" muttered Will under his breath.

  
  


"What was that Will?"

  
  


"Nothing. Continue."

  
  


"Anyway, I was in Tortuga, and I was drinkin' rum I was, Tortuga has lot's of it! Anyway lad, I was drinkin' me rum, when I thought I saw you! Only it weren't you were it? No, you were here with 'Lizabeth. So I said to myself, if that ain't the little whelp, then who is it then? And then the man went to buy some rum too, and I ask him to drink with me. We got to talkin' and he seemed somewhat familiar to me, so I ask him, I said, what be your name? And he says, who wants to know? And I said, Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked at me in disbelief, and then asked 'ow in 'eaven's name I got off that bloody island. Now 'ow did this man know about the Island I asked. You know what he said?"

  
  


"I haven't the foggiest." replied Elizabeth.

  
  


"I wasn't askin' you, I was askin' him!" said Jack. By this point, Will figured he was probably a bit drunk at the moment, and he knew he had been awfully drunk that night in Tortuga.

  
  


"I wouldn't know Jack, what did he say?"

  
  


"He said 'e was one of the crew on the Black Pearl when I was left there."

  
  


"How could that be? I thought they were all hanged?" said Elizabeth.

  
  


"No... not this one, he was betrayed by the crew too, and he had escaped. Then he hid for a while on an Island with just a few other natives. He had just recently learned of Cap'n Barbossa's death, and he came back to what he called 'is home. Now.... there was only one other betrayed by the crew, and that was-" 

Will cut him off.

  
  


"Bill. Bootstrap Bill. My..... Father."

  
  


"Right you are mate... right you are.... Now, he don't know that you're here mate, nor nothin' about ya. Talked him into joinin' me crew. Weren't that hard really. Anyway, I'll leave it up to you mate, when you are ready to talk to him, tell him who you are. I just brought him here for you. We will be leaving shortly though. Couple of days. It all depends really. Just thought you'd wanna know."

  
  


Will fazed off. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, his father was alive? He looked to his wife. Her eyes were full of confusion. Shortly after that, the servants came in with their food. Will stopped thinking about what he had just learned. He didn't want to think about it. He started eating his food, and paid little to no attention to the conversation between Jack and Elizabeth. When he had finished, he stood up and walked up to his room. He walked out onto the balcony, and stared off again, thinking to himself.

  
  


His wife had left Jack to eat all he liked, and followed her husband. 

  
  


"What is wrong my love?" she asked.

  
  


"All my life, I had to live without a father. Now he is back, and I suddenly have one again. If he was alive for all these years, why didn't he come searching for me? You heard Jack, he doesn't know I am here, how do we know he even cares?"

  
  


Elizabeth took a deep breath and replied,

  
  


"There is only one way to find out love. Only one way. If you wish, we can go together."

  
  


"I couldn't go without you."

  
  


"I would be fine for that long Will and you know it."

  
  


"No... I mean, I need you there, as my support. And if he did want anything to do with me, he would want to meet my wife, and know that, well that your..."

  
  


Elizabeth smiled. Will had the hardest time saying pregnant and baby. He felt as though it was inappropriate for him to brag, yet that was all he wanted to do.

  
  


"Alright Will. Do you want to go tonight?"

  
  


"No. I... want to wait a while. I need some time."

  
  


Elizabeth decided to change the subject.

  
  


"On a lighter note, our anniversary is in three days. Next Monday."

  
  


Will smiled and kissed his wife.

  
  


"That's right Liz, our first Anniversary."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Well... Review!!! Let me know what you think!!!! The more reviews the faster I update!!! I'm sorry that the chapter is short... I hope to update soon!! I have five days of homework to catch up on... but I will try harder to update faster if I get reviews from you! Thank-you thank-you thank-you again!!!! I Love you guys!!!!!!!! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I am soooooo exited!! When I wrote this I never expected to get more than 5 reviews! And now I have 23! WOW!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWE-SOME!!!!! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!!! Well, I won't keep you waiting.... ON TO THE STORY!!!!

  
  


***********************

  
  


When they returned downstairs, Jack had just finished eating and was drinking down the little bit of wine that had been meant for Will.

  
  


"Hello mates! Say where did you go anyway? I had to drink down this lovely wine for you."

  
  


"We were just discussing Will's Father Jack."

  
  


"Lovely wine, really."

  
  


"That's nice Jack but-" said Elizabeth.

  
  


"Really, really lovely."

  
  


"Will, I don't think Jack should be aloud wine."

  
  


"I agree with you Liz. Come on Jack, let's get you back to AnaMaria."

  
  


"Poor woman." added Elizabeth.

  
  


"I heard that lass." stated Jack.

  
  


~

  
  


Back at the ship, AnaMaria watched for her husband. When she saw Will carrying him back, she knew he had found some kind of alcoholic drink.

  
  


"Gibbs! Get my fool of an 'usband on board! Take him down and soak him with the cold stuff eh?" said Ana.

  
  


Once Will had handed Jack to Gibbs, he started talking to Ana about the wine that Jack had at their home while they were busy. Ana laughed. 

  
  


"I thought you knew him better than that." 

  
  


"We were a bit distracted." said Will.

  
  


"Hey Ana?" asked Elizabeth "I wanted to go do a bit of looking around the shops in town, would you like to accompany me? It'll be just you and I."

  
  


Will looked to his wife with a questioning face. 

  
  


"Without me Liz?" 

  
  


"Yes Will, this will be a girls day. Sorry darling. But don't worry, Ana will take good care of me. Won't you Ana?"

  
  


"I uh... well I..."

  
  


"Oh Ana, it won't hurt your pirate reputation, it will be fun. Come on. Treating yourself is healthy." said Elizabeth.

  
  


"Oh. Alright, but only because I want to know more about what's been goin' on with you." said Ana.

  
  


Elizabeth kissed her husband goodbye, though he was reluctant to let her go, and Ana tossed Jack a loving glance, trying hard to make it unnoticed, when Jack grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. AnaMaria blushed and wiped the smile from her face. 

  
  


"Fool." she mumbled.

~0~

  
  


In town Elizabeth pulled Ana into a dress shop. 

  
  


"Isn't it lovely?" asked Elizabeth as she pulled a white dress embroidered with flowers and covered in lace off a rack.

  
  


"Well..." said Ana.

  
  


"Oh Ana, you don't have to pretend with me, tell me honestly what you think."

  
  


"Well, I guess it's.... it's rather lovely isn't it?"

  
  


"It is yours then." said Elizabeth Matter-o-factly.

  
  


Ana's face went pale.

  
  


"Oh no... I ain't... no... I couldn't accept...no."

  
  


"Come on, for me? Let me do something nice for you? Just think how lovely you'll be for Jack."

  
  


"Alright. For you. But don't think I am going to wear this in public."

  
  


-----An Hour Later in Elizabeth's room at Home------

  
  


"No! I am not coming out of this room! I look like an aristo!" complained Ana.

  
  


"What is wrong with looking half decent?"

  
  


"I ain't no aristo. I am a pirate and I feel silly."

  
  


"Ana, you look magnificent. I can't think of another who would suite it better."

  
  


"You would."

  
  


"I couldn't very well wear it, I am too large with this bundle of mine."

  
  


AnaMaria's face went soft, almost as if it filled with sadness. She turned away. 

  
  


"Can I ask you a question? If'n you don't think it too personal mind ye." she said.

  
  


"Of course Ana, ask away."

  
  


"What is it like?"

  
  


"What like?"

  
  


"Well you know, expecting an all. What is it like?" 

  
  


"Well, it is, difficult, and it can be quite painful for me, at times, but over all, it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. There is nothing like knowing that you are carrying your child, and when the baby kicks, even if it is painful, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'd give anything and everything for this child, even though it is still unborn."

  
  


"I wish.." Ana whispered turning away.

  
  


"Why don't you and Jack have a child Ana?"

  
  


"Oh... I don't know, I don't think that Jack wants a little tyke runnin' around."

  
  


"I don't know about that. I think that if you had his child, he would love that little one. But then again," said Elizabeth with a sigh, "Jack is just not sentimental at all. Some would say he is just not capable of love."

  
  


"Now wait just a minute! Jack may not seem sentimental but he has a good heart. He's a good man, an I won' let you talk abou' him like that!"

  
  


"You see Ana, you just said so yourself, and if anyone knows Jack it's you. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

  
  


"You certainly are sly for an aristo." Ana teased.

  
  


"Thank you, now about that dress-"

  
  


"No! Absolutely not. I will not wear this in public!"

  
  
  
  


----------------Back Down at The Dock--------------

  
  


Elizabeth and AnaMaria walked down the wooden planks of the docks over to the Black Pearl.

  
  


"Do you always get your way?" asked Ana.

  
  


"Yes." answered Elizabeth.

  
  


Will and Jack were talking busily on the ship and stopped talking when the girls walked up to them.

  
  


"Well I see that Elizabeth has made an aristo out of you Ana." teased Jack. 

  
  


"Shut up Jack." she said annoyed. 

  
  


"I think you look very nice Ana." said Will.

  
  


The crew just laughed.

  
  


Ana marched onto the ship and into her cabin. She came out a few minutes later dressed in her pirate apparel. 

  
  


"Ana what did you have to do that for?" asked Jack.

  
  


"Do what?" asked Ana still annoyed.

  
  


"Change out o' that fancy dress of yers."

  
  


"Why would ye care Jack?" she said.

  
  


"Well, because," Jack walked closer to her and whispered so that only she could hear, "because you look really nice in it is all. An' the Queen o' the Pearl outta look extra special from time to time savvy?"

  
  


"Why Jack, if that ain't the sweetest thing ye have ever said to me!"

  
  


"SHH!!! Don't let it get around. We don't want people to think I'm going soft."

  
  


"Ah Jack, we all know your really a marshmellow." said Elizabeth.

  
  


"I am not! I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am a mean, ruthless, horrible pirate."

  
  


They all started to giggle.

  
  


"I think you have had enough time out of the house today Liz. " said Will. "If Dr. Jacobsen knew he would have me hanged. Let's get you home alright?"

  
  


Elizabeth was reluctant but she agreed. They said their goodbyes and headed on home. When they got home, they enjoyed a well cooked meal, and then went up to their room. Will and Elizabeth changed into their pajamas, and climbed into bed.

  
  


"Will?" said Elizabeth through a yawn, "what did you and Jack talk about today?"

  
  


"Well, he asked me what it felt like to be a father-to-be, and I told him. He looked sort of sad, so I asked him why he and Ana didn't have any children, and he said he didn't think Ana would want to have any children, along with the fact that being a pirate, everyone would think he had gone soft. But then the sadness returned to his eyes. I think he really does want a child." Will paused in thought for a moment. "What did you and Ana do today?" 

  
  


"We shopped, and Ana and I had the same conversation you and Jack did. It looks like-" she said through a yawn, "like they both want the same thing."

  
  


"And I want you to go to sleep."

  
  


"I'm not tired." said Elizabeth, yawning again. "Would you pour me some water Will?"

  
  


Will smiled and walked over to the nightstand and poured Elizabeth a glass of water. He walked back over to her and went to hand her the water when he noticed that she was already sleeping peacefully. He chuckled slightly, and took the water glass back over to the nightstand. Then he crawled into bed next to her and kissed her lips gently, so he would not wake her. For someone who wasn't tired, she sure fell asleep quickly, he thought. And with a smile he fell into peaceful slumber next to the woman he loved.

  
  


******************************

  
  


Well.... you know that routine. I don't even have to ask. You are all so good at making me feel special when you review! It makes me want to update every time I get a new review. I know I have homework to do... but I had to update for you guys!!!! 

  
  


I want to start thanking you all personally... atleast this time.

  
  


The Second Geek: I love your reviews!! I can't thank you enough for reviewing every chapter! I hope to find more time so I can also read your stories! Hope you like where the story is going!!

  
  


Orlandolover32: Thank you so much for reviewing all the time!! Cute story.. especially chapter 10! Keep working at it!! I am so glad you are enjoying the story!!

  
  


AnnieBananie279: Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you are liking it! Hope you keep reviewing!!

  
  


Scissorfied: I hope that you continue to review and to like the story! Thanks so much!!

  
  


Lisienna: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you think the beginning is good. I hope that you think the rest is too!!

  
  


GOth**Chic: I like your reviews.

I REALLY like your reviews.

I REALLY REALLY like your reviews.

I REALLY REALLY REALLY like your reviews.

I RE- 

Can I have the baby blue padded room???

  
  


kingleby:  Thanks for helping me know that I am getting Jack ok. I was really worried about that. Love the reviews!!! Thanks again!!!

  
  


cheeralldatime: Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you continue to read and review!! Thanks!!!!!

  
  


Emma Laraliean: Thanks for your input! I hope you continue to read!! I write these story's for you guys!!!

  
  


Sparrow Quill:Sorry if you didn't like me making Norrington part of the conflict in the story. I had to make someone do it though. I will try and make it up to him. I hope you continue to review!!! Thanks!!!

  
  


ElvenRanger13: Thank you for reviewing!! I hope I updated in time!! But if you do go crazy, then I think there is another padded room next to mine.... What color would you prefer??? JK!!! Love ya!!

  
  


Thanks again to everyone!! Round of applause all around!!!! I hope to update soon!!! It's like last time though.... nothing like more reviews to get me motivated!!!! LOVE YA!!!!!

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hello!!!!! I am so happy! Now I have Pirates and I have seen the other Orli Movie: The Return of the King!!!!! After I saw the opening show, I was so happy I decided to write another chapter for you guys!! A bit different than the others but I decided I wanted to add this. Sorry it is short. Let me know what you think!!! Enjoy!!!!!

  
  


******************************

  
  


It was the middle of the night when Elizabeth woke from her sleep. She had awoken from a rather hard kick given to her from her unborn child. Sitting up, she gently rubbed her stomach where the blow had been, and turned to look at her sleeping husband. She smiled as she looked upon him. Standing up, she walked over to the bedroom door, and opened it slightly. Then she glanced back at her husband to make sure he was still asleep. When she saw he was, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

  
  


She continued down the hall, and then to the stairway. She lit a candle sitting on a side table, and went down the stairs. Once down them, she turned to her left and entered one of the many doors in her household. It was the door to her father's library. She set the candle on the table next to her, and lit others around the room. Slowly she walked over to the far end of the room, and picked up a small portrait in a heavy metal frame. She gazed at it intently. It was a portrait of her mother. A beautiful woman, with hair the same color as Elizabeth's, and gorgeous blue eyes. Elizabeth admired her, and the stories she had heard of her from those who knew her the best. Oh how she wished she could have known her. To ask her questions and see her smile. A tear ran down Elizabeth's cheek. 

  
  


"Lovely wasn't she?"

  
  


Elizabeth turned to see her father standing a short distance from her. She nodded her head. 

  
  


"You are a spitting image of her you know." said the Governor with a slight chuckle. "Such a wonderful soul. She had an aire of freedom about her, a spirit that could not be captured. I remember the first time we met. Seems like only yesterday. You see, every Tuesday, your mother went to visit a widow that lived just outside of London, where we lived at the time. And every Tuesday, I made sure I was somewhere on the street she always took. There was a beauty about your mother which I hadn't even begun to understand at that point. But she intrigued me, and so I made sure that at any point I could, I got to see her. She had been walking down the street one day, just as I had met up with some of the chaps that hated me for liking her. As the first and largest of the bunch pushed me over, she turned the corner. 

  
  


"Stop it!" Jasmine yelled, "You ought to be ashamed. I don't care what the reason."

  
  


They turned angrily and left us. 

  
  


"Are you alright?" she asked me, stretching out her hand.

  
  


I replied that I was fine, and took her outstretched hand. I'll never forget that moment, when she reached for my hand, and reached my heart instead. From then on, we spent countless hours together, day after day, and then, finally, we were married. We never had many times that we were separated, until the day she died." A tear slid down the Governor's cheek.

  
  


Elizabeth had never heard her father speak of her mother so much at one time. He never liked to speak of her a lot, Elizabeth had always thought it was because it hurt him too much. 

  
  


"I'm sorry you never had a mother to raise you Elizabeth." he said, as another tear slid down his face. 

  
  


"I am too. But I didn't. We can't change that, and I'm sure she wouldn't want us to cry about it. She would want us to be happy." said Elizabeth.

  
  


"My, but you have grown Elizabeth. Your not the little girl you used to be. You are right I suppose. It's just...." he paused, "it's just..... I was so lonely when your mother died. You were the only thing that kept me alive Liz, and I just..... I've been so worried lately, I don't want to lose you too." 

  
  


Elizabeth heart filled with compassion for her father. She didn't take into consideration how all this had effected him. She walked over and gave her father a hug. It had been so long since she had hugged him. He also wrapped his arms around his baby girl, who had grown into a fine young woman. 

  
  


"Nothing will happen to me, Doctor Jacobsen is a fine physician. I am in wonderful hands. You'll see. Now let's cheer up shall we?"

  
  


"Your right Elizabeth. I...."

  
  


"There you are Liz!" shouted Will, " I was so worried when I woke and found you missing. What are you doing down here at this hour?"

  
  


"Nothing love. I just needed to walk around a while, and ended up in here. That's all."

  
  


"I think it is time for us all to retire." said the Governor.

  
  


He placed a kiss on the top of his daughters head, nodded politely at Will, and left the room.

  
  


"What was that all about Liz?" asked Will.

  
  


"I will tell you another time love. Right now, if I don't get back in bed, I think I shall faint right here."

  
  


Will ran to his wife's side. 

  
  


"It's just an expression Will. I'm fine. But I am really tired. Let's get some sleep alright?"

  
  


Will nodded and then followed his wife up to their room. Returning once again, to peaceful slumber.

  
  


~

  
  


Will woke the next morning, and couldn't get his mind off his father. He wondered what he looked like, if he was taller, he wanted to ask him questions, and yet he was still scared of not being accepted. When he'd left England to find his father, after his mother had died, he fully expected to find a highly successful and honored sailor. When no one had even heard of him, he lost all hope, and figured his father dead. Why would his father never come looking for him? If he had been alive all these years, why did he never come for him?

  
  


Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw the troubled look in her husbands eyes. 

  
  


"What is the matter Will?" she asked.

  
  


"Oh it's nothing." he lied.

  
  


"Will, I am your wife, I am carrying your child. I know when something is bothering you, now tell me before I have to argue with you about it."

  
  


Will didn't want her to argue with him, he didn't want her to get her blood pressure up. He knew she would'nt let it go until he had told her. 

  
  


"Alright." he said, "The truth is, I am worried about how my father will react, and yet, I don't want to wait to talk to him. I suppose I am just shaking in my boots. Why am I acting so childish Liz? Why am I scared to talk to him?"

  
  


"Will..... why don't you invite your father over to the house? You don't have to give him your name, but invite he, Jack, and Ana for lunch. You can talk to him then. If you are still so uncomfortable, you don't have to talk to him about it."

  
  


"I donno Liz... I..."

  
  


"I'll have the invitations sent out right away, and I'll inform the cook."

  
  


"Liz..."

  
  


"It'll be so nice. To have company. I need to see new faces anyway."

  
  


"But Liz I..."

  
  


"Please Will?" said Elizabeth looking at him with pleading eyes. 

  
  


Will couldn't resist giving in to Elizabeth when she did that.

  
  


"Alright," he said letting out a sigh, "Go ahead."

  
  


Elizabeth smiled and motioned her husband closer. 

  
  


"Do you know what tomorrow is Will?" she said in a whisper.

  
  


"Monday." said Will teasingly.

  
  


"Will!" she said.

  
  


"Of course I know what tomorrow is Liz. It's our anniversary."

  
  


She smiled. 

  
  


"What are we going to do for our anniversary Will?" she asked.

  
  


"Well, I would tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise. You will just have to wait."

  
  


"But Will..."

  
  


"No but Will's I want it to be a surprise. Now why don't you get dressed and I will go see what's for breakfast alright?"

  
  


"Alright." she said sounding disappointed.

  
  


Will kissed his wife tenderly, and then bent down to her stomach. He placed his hand on her abdomen, and smiled.

  
  


"Good morning baby Turner!" he exclaimed.

  
  


Elizabeth giggled.

  
  


*****************************

  
  


Thanks again to all of my reviewers!!! I am so happy!!!! LOVE YA!!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.... I was so busy over Christmas, and the power went off and it just came on today... and .... ok well, enough excuses. I will try to update more frequently. I don't know how busy I will be through the week though. Sorry if in some spots the italics are misplaced, my computer just keeps making everything italic. I will try and fix that. Thanks again to my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

  
  


*****************************

  
  


There was a knock on the door of the Governor's home. Their butler opened the door. His eyes went wide when he saw who was at the door. The three pirates handed him their invitations. Pirates? Invited to the Governor's Home? He must be seeing things. He led them into the hallway, and went to get Will and Elizabeth.

  
  


He knocked quietly on their door. 

  
  


"Come in." said Elizabeth.

  
  


"Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, your guests are here."

  
  


"Thank you. Will you have them sent into the dining room? We will be down shortly." asked Elizabeth.

  
  


"Yes Mrs. Turner."

  
  


With that he turned and went down to their guests. 

  
  


Jack, Ana, and Bill, were all waiting when Will and Elizabeth arrived downstairs. 

  
  


"Hello Ana!" exclaimed Elizabeth happily.

  
  


" 'ello. Elizabeth. 'ow are you?" Ana asked.

  
  


"Fine thank you."

  
  


"Everythin's goin' well then?" she asked again.

  
  


"Yes Ana. Very well."

  
  


Will looked over to the man who was his father. He was just slightly taller than will, muscular, and he looked as though weariness and trial had been written into his eyes. Time had been kind to him though. He looked a lot younger than Will knew he was. It was almost like looking into a mirror that showed him as he would be in the years to come. 

  
  


"Well, if ye don't mind, I'd like to get to eatin' bout now." said Jack.

  
  


"Jack!" shouted Ana.

  
  


"It's alright Ana. I'm really hungry myself." said Elizabeth.

  
  


"Right then, let's eat." said Will.

  
  


Bootstrap Bill looked around the large dining room. 

  
  


" 'ow is it ye got friends in such high places Jack?" he asked.

  
  


"Well, you know, here.... there... actually, this little whelp sprung me out of prison." he answered.

  
  


"Ah... Jack's rescuer I see. Always needin' help with somethin' aren't ye Jack?" said Bill.

  
  


"Only sometimes. You forget, I'm Captain..."

  
  


"Jack Sparrow. Yes we know Jack. Now can ye stop blabberin' so as we can eat?" said Ana.

  
  


"Right."

  
  


~

  
  


After they finished eating, Bill looked around the room again. For some reason that young friend of Jack's looked mighty familiar. He couldn't place it though. 

  
  


"Have I met ye before somewhere?" he asked Will.

  
  


"No... I can't say that you have. If you did it would have been before I can remember, I can't seem to remember you."

  
  


"Oh. Sorry lad. I was jus' wonderin' I was." Bill said feeling rather foolish. He didn't know what it was, but he still felt that he knew this lad. What was his name? Now that he thought about it, Jack hadn't told him.

  
  


"What did ye say yer name was again?" asked Bill.

  
  


Jack tried to change the subject.

  
  


"Did ye see the waves at the dock last night Bill? I heard they were biggest they been in years."

  
  


"That's nice Jack, but I was askin' the lad's name."

  
  


"Ana, Jack, would you please come with me for a moment." asked Elizabeth.

  
  


Getting the hint, the two sprung up and followed Elizabeth.

  
  


Will looked at his father. Now was the moment of truth. 

  
  


"What be yer name lad?" Bill repeated.

  
  


"My name is William. William Turner. I was named after my father."

  
  


Bill nearly fell off his chair. Will? His son Will? It couldn't be. Will his son was dead. He had to be. But here he stood.

  
  


"Will....? My Will? How can this be? Your... your dead." 

  
  


"What do you mean, I'm dead." asked Will.

  
  


"Barbossa was killed. He needed my blood to lift the curse. Your blood. When I heard Barbossa was dead.... oh.... I am so sorry lad. I didn't know. If I'd known ye were alive...." Bill drifted off.

  
  


"I thought all these years that you didn't want me. You didn't care about your son. Are you saying all these years you thought I was dead?"

  
  


"Yes I did. But.... yer not lad. And now.... now yer married to a fine woman, and bless me! If I ain't gonna be a grandpa! Do I feel old..... And the last time I saw you, your biggest word was Dadda. Tell me, where's yer mother?"

  
  


Will's smile wiped from his face. 

  
  


"She died. Nearly 12 years ago. That's when I came out here. Looking for you."

  
  


Bill gazed out the window near him. 

  
  


"Bless her soul. Tell me, how did she die?"

  
  


"She got sick. Really sick. But before she died, she told me, when I found you to give you a letter she had written to you. I still have it today. Although it is slightly blurred. On my way here I was shipwrecked."

  
  


"May I see it lad?"

  
  


"Of course. Follow me."

  
  


Will led his father up the stairs to his and Elizabeth's room. He walked over to the desk next to their bed, and opened the top drawer. Elizabeth had shown him the secret drawer in it. He opened it up and pulled out a water-stained piece of paper. The ink was blurry, and hard to make out in some places, but Bill took it and read the letter.

  
  


My dearest Bill,

  
  


I know now that unless by some miracle, I will 

never see you again. It does grieve me so. Please take 

care of dear Will. He is my life. Raise him properly, and 

tell him everyday how much I loved him. I know I am to 

die soon. I am not scared to die. But I wish I could have

you by my side. I want the world for you, know that. The

only thing that makes the pain bearable is knowing you 

are out there, somewhere.

  
  


I love you with all my heart. Remember to love 

Will and give him all that he desires. 

  
  


Eternally Yours,

Amelia

  
  


Bill wiped a tear from his eye. 

  
  


"I think I got something in my eye son." he said.

  
  


"That will take some time for me to get used to." Will said referring to him calling him 'son'.

  
  


"Aye. That it will. So how long have ye been married to that wife of yern?" asked Bill.

  
  


"A year, tomorrow." said Will.

  
  


"Well I'll be. You certainly don't waist time do ye lad?"

  
  


Will blushed slightly. 

  
  


Just then Jack ran into the room.

  
  


"Will! That wife of yers says she might be in labor! Yer gonna be a father ye little whelp!"

  
  


"Jack! Run and get Dr. Jacobsen!"

  
  


"Who mate?" 

  
  


"Never mind. Just tell one of the servants to get him. Quickly!"

  
  


Will ran down to Elizabeth. She was sitting in a chair, and Ana was helping her stay that way. She was wincing in pain. 

  
  


"Her last contraction wasn' all that long ago." said Ana.

  
  


"Will..... I....Will....." she was cut off by a contraction and she yelled.

  
  


"Help me get her upstairs!" Will yelled at Jack. 

  
  


"Let me help 'im." said Bill. 

  
  


They started taking her up when the Governor came in. 

  
  


"What is going on here? Elizabeth isn't..... is she?" he asked.

  
  


"Ya she is." stated Ana. 

  
  


Once they had Elizabeth upstairs they laid her on the bed and tried to make her comfortable. Will sat holding her in his arms. 

  
  


"Who are you?" Bill asked the Governor.

  
  


"I am Elizabeth's Father. Governor Swann. Who might you be?"

  
  


"I'm Will's father. William Turner. Most jus' call me Bill. Bootstrap Bill."

  
  


Elizabeth let out another yell. She was breathing rapidly now. 

  
  


Everyone was exited that the baby was coming. Will the most, but he was trying to comfort his wife.

  
  


"Will..... Will........I..."

  
  


"Shh.... it's alright Liz. The Doctor is on his way. It's alright." said Will.

  
  


Will heard a carriage arrive outside. Within a minute the Doctor was up with them. He ran to Elizabeth's side and first checked her heart rate. 

  
  


"Everyone out!" the Doctor ordered. 

  
  


"I ... want......Will.......... here..." gasped Elizabeth.

  
  


"Alright. But everyone else out!"

  
  


Everyone did as the doctor instructed. Then the doctor examined Elizabeth. The Doctor stood up, and reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of medicine. 

  
  


"Elizabeth I want you to drink this. It will put you to sleep, and slow the contractions. I'm sorry, but this was a false alarm. You are not in labor."

  
  


Elizabeth drank the medication. She was rather disappointed. She was tired of being pregnant, and she wanted to see her baby. To hold it in her arms. Will felt the same, in the fact that he wanted to see his baby. 

  
  


"I'm sorry, and I know you hate it, but that is simply the fact." stated the Doctor, " But, it should be any day now, from what your body is telling me. Just please be extra careful. Especially now. I don't want you leaving the house. Alright? I'd like you to stay in bed if at all possible."

  
  


"But.... tomorrow.... our........Anniversary...." she complained. 

  
  


"I leave what you do or where you go up to Will, because I trust him to take care of you, but I would like to see you just stay in the house and sleep. However, I trust Will's judgement. You work it out with him." said the Doctor.

  
  


Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in Will's arms. 

  
  


"Take care of her Will. There is really nothing else I can do right now. Send someone after me if something else happens alright? Even if you do think it is a false alarm. I don't want to take any chances with her. Her life may depend on how quickly I arrive once she goes into labor." 

  
  


"Thank you Doctor." said Will.

  
  


The Doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

  
  


Everyone walked in, as the Doctor walked out. 

  
  


"What happened?" asked Governor Swann.

  
  


"It was a false alarm." said Will, "He gave her medicine to help her sleep, and said that if anything happens to send for him immediately."

  
  


"What a shame," said Jack, "I wanted to throw a party. Drinks all around!"

  
  


"You always want drinks all around Jack!" said Ana.

  
  


"Shh..." said Will, "I don't want to wake her."

  
  


"Sorry mate." said Jack.

  
  


Jack and Ana turned and left the room, while the Governor and Bill stayed behind a moment. 

  
  


"Take care of her Will, she... she needs it." said the Governor.

  
  


"I will. You don't need to worry." said Will.

  
  


"I know ye will son. I am so proud of ye. I guess I'll let ye be with yer Mrs. for a while."

  
  


The Governor and Bill turned and left the room, shutting the door, and leaving Will alone with Elizabeth.

  
  


"Oh Liz," Will whispered as she slept, "I love you so much. Please.... please... be alright. I... don't want to lose you."

  
  


*************************

  
  


I know bad spot to end again. Sorry. I will try and update soon. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to add anything, feel free to suggest something. However I don't guarantee that your ideas will be used. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Hope you had a Happy Holiday!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. It's really short I know, but I thought I needed to add it. I was actually asked to put this in, just after I started writing it. But thanks to kingleby for the idea's. I'm glad someone will appreciate this chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers!!! I never thought I'd have more than five reviews, and now I have over 40!!!! Thankyou... thankyou.... thankyou...... (get's hit in the head...) ok, well, you get the point. Enjoy!

  
  


*************************

  
  


Downstairs, Gorvernor Swann was a bit shaken up. His daughter was struggling, her husband was worried, and to top it off he himself was surrrounded by three pirates. There was one he had never seen before. What was it he had said? He was Will's father? 

  
  


"Excuse me mate, but ye look a bit confused. Can I help ye?" asked Jack.

  
  


The Governor turned, looked at Bill and said,

  
  


"Did you say you were Williams father?"

  
  


"Aye, I did."

  
  


"I thought Will said you were dead."

  
  


"Well I'm supposed to be aren't I? But no one can kill ol' Bootstrap so easily. No... especially if he's immortal."

  
  


"Ah. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some important bussiness to attend to." said the Governor still quite confused.

  
  


"Right then. I think it's best we head off now too." said Jack.

  
  


They said their goodbyes, and then headed back to the dock. Suddenly Jack stopped them. 

  
  


"Bill, why don' you go back to the Pearl and make sure that the crew is doin' what they been told? Ana and I will catch up in a while, I have a few stops to make Savvy?" said Jack.

  
  


"Aye Captain." said Bill, and he headed back to the ship.

  
  


"Jack! Why did ye do that? I am not going into any bars if that be what yer wantin!" said Ana.

  
  


Jack looked annoyed. 

  
  


"I don't want to go to any bars Ana. Least not yet anyway." said Jack.

  
  


"Than what did ye stop us for? Where are we going?"

  
  


"A little spot on the island I want to show ye. That is if yer interested." 

  
  


Jack knew Ana loved secluded areas in nature almost as much as the sea.

  
  


"Is it secluded?" she critisized.

  
  


"Last time I was there. What say you?" he smiled.

  
  


"Aye." she smiled back.

  
  


~0~

  
  


Jack had led Ana into a tropic heaven. 

  
  


"Why is it no one ever come 'ere. It's beautiful." said Ana.

  
  


"Ye like it?" asked Jack.

  
  


"I love it Jack." she said.

  
  


Jack smiled. 

  
  


"Good because it's named Ana's Grotto."

  
  


"Is not Jack." said Ana laughing.

  
  


"Is too. I just named it. And since I'm the Captain, what I say goes."

  
  


"Oh Jack." said Ana, not scornfully or critisizinly, but in a tone full of love.

  
  


There was a moment of silence.

  
  


"Will's so exited for that whelp of 'is to be born ain't he?" stated Jack.

  
  


"Yeah he is. Elizabeth's got it rough though. I sure hope she's alright."

  
  


There was an even longer silence.

  
  


"Ana, why..... well what I mean to say is.... well...... what do you think of.... well what if we had a couple whelps of our own?" said Jack turning red.

  
  


Ana stared blankly. She was sure she had heard him wrong. He couldn't have just said what she thought he did.

  
  


"I mean, would you want to?" he asked again, this time a bit worriedly at her silence.

  
  


"Are ye saying ye want a little one Jack?" asked Ana.

  
  


"Shhh... don't let it get around!" he said.

  
  


"Oh Jack! There ain't no one here! I'm asking ye honestly, do ye want a little one too?"

  
  


Jack was silent. 

  
  


"Well? Yes or no." She insisted.

  
  


"Well, maybe, I mean, it might be nice to have a little Sparrow running around." said Jack.

  
  


"Yes or No. No maybe's. Answer me now."

  
  


"Well......... I guess....... well..... YES! I do frankly. I need someone to take over the Pearl when I pass on, and I want to be able to hear the words 'Dadda'. " he answered completely red from embarrasment.

  
  


Ana smiled the biggest smile she had ever known.

  
  


"Really Jack?" she said breathlessly.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


She smiled and ran up to him, giving him the biggest hug she'd ever given him.

  
  


"So, I'm supposing this means you think it a good idea?" he asked her.

  
  


She gazed up into his eyes. 

  
  


"Yes Jack. It does. I've been waiting so long for you to say this. I love you Jack." Ana said.

  
  


"I love you too Ana. But don't---"

  
  


"Don't let it get around. I know Jack." she said through a smile and slight giggle.

  
  


Then she reached up and took off his hat. Once it was removed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another hug. Looking into his eyes again, she was about to speak when he pulled her into a passionate kiss. During the kiss Ana thought, "Thank you Jack. Thank you."

  
  


***************************

  
  


A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I apologize deeply. I promise to update soon!!! Within a day or two. Keep the ideas coming! I really like knowing what you guys would like to see. Like I said before, I can't guarantee that your ideas will be used, but they might. You never know. Thanx again for all the absolutely WONDERFUL reviews!!!! I look forward to more!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I am SOO SOOO SOOOO sorry guys! The chapter got erased from my computer and I had to completely re-write it. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I don't want to make you wait longer, so I am sorry it is short. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and THANX again for all the reviews!!!!

  
  


*********************

  
  


Elizabeth woke to see the tired eyes of her husband. She was exhausted too. When Will saw that his wife was awake he asked in a tone so quiet it was almost a whisper,

  
  


"How are you feeling Liz?"

  
  


"I could be better, but then again, I could be worse. I could be dead."

  
  


"That's not funny Liz. You are my life. I couldn't live without you."

  
  


"You could too. And you would. Someone would have to raise our child."

  
  


"Liz, I'm serious. I don't want to lose you."

  
  


"We don't know anything for sure yet Will. Just keep your chin up. Besides tomorrow is still our anniversary, and I want both of us to be happy. If you are depressed, then how can we be?"

  
  


"I'm sorry Liz. I just have been so worried-"

  
  


"Will, smile for me, and don't worry about things that haven't happened yet. Just smile."

  
  


Will changed his expression to show an almost grin.

  
  


"A real smile Will." said Elizabeth sternly.

  
  


Will once again changed his expression, this time revealing an honest smile. Elizabeth smiled too.

  
  


"Liz....?"

  
  


"Yes Will?"

  
  


"Are you.... are you scared?" asked Will very calmly.

  
  


"Scared? Why would I be scared?" she asked knowingly.

  
  


"Well, we've all been so worried ourselves that I didn't really take the time to think about how you are feeling about all this. I know it was selfish of me. I ought to be better as your husband."

  
  


"Will, I... yes, I am a bit scared. Mostly of just not being here for you and our child. But as for being a better husband? I couldn't have asked or dreamed of better. Don't think I ever regretted any moment we spent together. You want to know why I told Barbossa I was Elizabeth Turner? It's because I loved you Will, and I wanted to take on your name. Don't you see Will? I love you. I always have. Everything will work out for the better. You'll see. Now don't think about it. Just smile like before alright?"

  
  


Will couldn't resist doing what his wife asked. He loved her so much. He pushed all his worry behind him, and smiled.

  
  


"Now that's settled. How about you go get your poor starving wife some food?"

  
  


"Poor starving wife? Poor spoiled woman I think is more like it." Will teased.

  
  


Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

  
  


~0~

  
  


Back down at the Black Pearl, Bootstrap Bill walked up to Jack. 

  
  


"Why didn't ye tell me that my son was alive Jack?" Bill asked.

  
  


Jack sighed.

  
  


"I knew the boy'd been lookin for ye, and I wanted to let him come to ye in his own time. The boy's been through a lot of hurtin' in his lifetime, and I thought I'd give him the choice."

  
  


Bill felt sorry that he hadn't been there for his son. He knew what a hard life was. He knew the meaning of true pain. Sure Bill had been through physical pain, but the pain he knew most was the pain of losing his wife and son, being subjected to mutiny, being left without a thing in the world worth living for, and knowing he couldn't die. Seeing Will had brought a ray of sunshine to a dark life, who hadn't seen the light in years. Bill wanted to be there for Will from now on. He wanted to make up for all the years that he'd lost. He wanted to be the father that he never was. Even if Will didn't want him as a father, he could still be a grandfather to his son's child. 

  
  


Jack knew what Bill was thinking.

  
  


"He needs you William." he said seriously. 

  
  


Bill hadn't been called by his real name in more years than he could remember. 

  
  


"Judging by the look your giving me, I guess you don't know why he would eh?" stated Jack, "Let me tell you. I did some talking to the townfolk round' here. While your Will may be married and expecting a whelp of his own, his wife may not make it through the birth, which is why they made such a fuss today. He may lose everything in one foul swoop, and if he does, he has no one to lean on. That is where you come in. If the worst happens you need to be that support."

  
  


Bill looked up at Jack. 

  
  


"So ye see mate, you came in at the opportune moment." said Jack.

  
  


"Thank you Jack." said Bill. 

  
  


"Don't thank me, just take care of that boy of yern. That's all the thanks I need. Now how about ye get back to yer duties aboard eh?"

  
  


"Aye Jack."

  
  


"Captain." Jack said insistently.

  
  


Bill walked off to complete his duties. 

  
  


"That was sweet of ye Jack." said Ana from behind him.

  
  


"Well I just thought I'd let him know about his own son." 

  
  


"Jack. Stop it. Everyone knows yer a marshmallow, just admit it and stop tryin to cover it up." she said teasingly.

  
  


"I am not. I already told ye, I am a horrible, r..." 

  
  


Ana cut him off with a kiss. 

  
  


When she pulled away, he stood staring at her.

  
  


"Marshmallow." she giggled.

  
  


Jack was about to argue the fact when Bill came up to them.

  
  


"Jack.... eh... I seem to remember Will saying something about his anniversary bein' tomorrow, and I thought I might get them somethin', and well, what I be askin is..."

  
  


"Yes ye can go into town. I will ask Gibbs to take over yer duties for ye. Just this once mind ye."

  
  


"Thank ye Jack."

  
  


~0~

  
  


Bill didn't have any idea what to get the couple for their anniversary. He kept looking at everything in every shop. 

  
  


"How hard could it be to find a simple gift!" he exclaimed. 

  
  


What had he gotten Amelia for their anniversaries? He simply couldn't remember. It had been so long ago. He couldn't get Elizabeth flowers, because he was sure that Will would. And knowing the political status if Elizabeth's family, they wouldn't appreciate it if he gave will rum. 

  
  


After several more shops and concluding that they probably had everything they needed, he went into shops that contained items that weren't completely necessary. At least to the common person. A pirate would find these shops rather nice. This particular one contained swords of the finest craftsmanship. He picked one out that reminded him particularly of Will, and took it up to the shop keeper. 

  
  


"Beautiful sword isn't it?" asked the shopkeeper. 

  
  


"Yes. Who makes all these?" asked Bill.

  
  


"Oh, that would be our blacksmith. William Turner."

  
  


Bill rolled his eyes. His son was a lot harder to shop for than he thought. 

  
  


"Will you be wanting this sword sir?" asked the shop keeper.

  
  


"No. I guess not." Bill said as he walked out of the shop. 

  
  


"I need to get something for Will that he couldn't get anywhere else. Something that has a meaning to it."

  
  


Suddenly Bill had an idea. He knew exactly what he would give his son. 

  
  


He decided that he needed something that to put it in so it would look a bit more presentable. He settled on a dark oak box, with very fine carvings along the edges. 

  
  


"It's not much," he thought, "but it will have to do."

  
  


*****************************

  
  


Okay I know it's short but I hope to update soon, without any problems this time. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys!!!! Suggestions are still welcome. I am wrapping up the story so if you want to see something happen than please let me know and I will see what I can do. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Sorry for the wait again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do not hate me. Please? Okay, well, thanks for the reviews!!! I love them. Let's see what Bill gives Will shall we?

  
  


*******************************

  
  


The sun rose is bright beautiful colors. Bill woke and dressed. He walked up the steps below onto the main deck of the Black Pearl. The sunrise had never been so beautiful he thought. He took the small oak box out of his jacket pocket. 

  
  


"We need to get ye to Will before they leave the house." he spoke aloud. 

  
  


"Who ye talkin' to?" asked Gibbs.

  
  


"No one. Just talkin' to meself." answered Bill.

  
  


Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked away.

  
  


It was still fairly early in the morning, and Bill took his time walking to his son's home. He enjoyed being in a place where the sun shone and the birds sang. It had been a long time since he had been somewhere considered to be "civilized." 

  
  


While Bill did indeed love the ocean, he loved the land as well. His wife had always loved the land. That was the reason she had stayed behind when he left on the ocean. He had always begged her to come with him, but she was afraid of the water, and she never would. He had started out as a merchant to make ends meet, and then he became a pirate. He never thought of himself as a good pirate. He had too much of a conscience. He never did like killing people, in fact he never did unless it was in complete self defense. He preferred knocking them unconscious. The other pirates always thought him to be pathetic. Jack had always told him he may not be the best pirate, but that he was a good man.

  
  


"Imagine that." Bill chuckled.

  
  


After a few more minutes, he reached his son's home. He walked up to the door and knocked. The butler recognized him and let him in. The butler went up the stairs to get Will and Elizabeth. He returned a moment later. 

  
  


"Mr. Turner has requested that you come up to see them. Please follow me." said the butler.

  
  


"No it's alrigh'. I know where it is." said Bill marching up the stairs. 

  
  


He knocked on the door when he reached the top. 

  
  


"Come in." he heard Will say.

  
  


He opened the door and walked in. 

  
  


"Good morning." said Will quietly.

  
  


Bill saw that Elizabeth was still asleep. 

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have come later." said Bill. 

  
  


"No it's alright. I just don't want to leave her alone. Why have you come?" said Will.

  
  


"Well, I remembered ye saying that today was yer anniversary and I brought you somethin'." said Bill.

  
  


Will was a bit surprised. He didn't think his father would get him anything. 

  
  


"You didn't have to give us anything." he said. 

  
  


"No, but I wanted to." said Bill as he handed Will the oak box. 

  
  


Will looked at it and opened it slowly.

  
  


"I know it isn't much..." Bill trailed off focusing on the expressions on his son's face. 

  
  


Will opened the box to see a small golden pendant on an old gold chain. 

  
  


"It was yer mothers. She wore it all the time. It was her most prized possession. She said it was good luck. When I left, she gave it to me, and told me to wear it for protection and to remind me o' her. And that is exactly what I have done since that day. I think she would want you to have it." said Bill.

  
  


"But... you can't give me this, she gave it to you." said Will.

  
  


"I can, and I want to. I want you to have it."

  
  


"Thank you," said Will with a tear in his eye, "it means a lot to me."

  
  


Will gave his father a hug. It was the first time he could remember ever being hugged by his father. 

  
  


"My but you've grown. Last time I saw ye, ye were this big." said Bill holding his hand in front of him. 

  
  


"I know I've grown. I wanted to grow and be strong as Mama described you."

  
  


"I wasn't strong boy. If I could go back I would do things differently, I hope you know that." said Bill.

  
  


Elizabeth opened her eyes. 

  
  


"Good...morning..." she said stretching.

  
  


Will went over to her and kissed her. 

  
  


"I best be headin' off." said Bill.

  
  


"Oh no, you don't have to leave." said Elizabeth.

  
  


"Yeah, I should. It's yer anniversary, I had a few o' those meself, ye don't want to spend it with yer father in law." he said with a chuckle. "Bye Will, happy anniversary." 

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


"Bye Elizabeth. Good luck." Bill said.

  
  


Elizabeth smiled.

  
  


When he had gone, Elizabeth asked,

  
  


"What was that about?"

  
  


"He wanted to wish us a happy anniversary. I'll tell you more later. Right now, it's my turn. Happy Anniversary Liz!" he said kissing her. 

  
  


"Happy Anniversary Will." she said giggling. 

  
  


"It's been a whole year Liz. Can you believe it?" 

  
  


"I can. Wholeheartedly I can." She smiled. "What are we doing today Will?"

  
  


"Well, that depends. How are you feeling?"

  
  


"I can't feel any pain, not after I took whatever medicine Dr. Jacobsen gave me. Come on Will, what are we doing?"

  
  


"Nope. It's a surprise. If I tell you, it won't be any fun."

  
  


"Will! That's not fair." 

  
  


"Sorry love. That's the way it is. Now I am going to go get breakfast for us. Why don't you get dressed?"

  
  


"Alright Will." she said disappointed.

  
  


"I'll be right back." he said.

  
  


He kissed his wife on the forehead, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He had asked the cook to make Elizabeth's favorite. The cook wasn't quite finished with breakfast, so Will waited and talked to the Governor, who was also waiting for his breakfast. 

  
  


"Ah, good morning Will! Happy Anniversary! How are you and Elizabeth this fine morning?"

  
  


"Well. Thank you." said Will wanting to get back to Elizabeth. 

  
  


He didn't know why, but suddenly a felt an anxiousness to get back. Deciding he didn't want to wait any longer, he asked the cook to send someone up with the food when it was done, and headed back upstairs. He ran up them when he heard a yell for him. He opened the door to see Elizabeth grabbing at the railing of their bed. Her contractions had started again.

  
  


"Will... get... the Doctor!"

  
  


"Are you sure this is it Liz?"

  
  


"Will... we're not going anywhere today.... my water just broke."

  
  


One of the maids walked in with breakfast. 

  
  


"Send for Dr. Jacobsen immediately!" Will told her. 

  
  


The maid turned and ran down the stairs.

  
  


Will ran to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, trying in any way to bring her comfort. 

  
  


"Can... you... believe it Will? It's finally... happening." panted Elizabeth.

  
  


Will smiled for his wife. He was filled with the excitement of a little boy, and yet, and yet the terror of a person who may lose everything they held dear. 

  
  


It seemed like eternity until the doctor showed up to Elizabeth. She wished the medicine the doctor gave her would have lasted longer. As she let out a yell of pain, the doctor entered the room. 

  
  


"Tell me what's happening Will." he said.

  
  


"Her water broke, it's time." answered Will.

  
  


The doctor ran to Elizabeth. 

  
  


~0~

  
  


At the same time, the maid had run to the dock to get Will's father. 

  
  


"I'm looking for William Turner." she told Jack. 

  


"What be the matter lass?" asked Gibbs.

"Elizabeth's water broke. The baby is coming. The doctor told me to get William Turner."

  
  


Bill heard her from the ship. He looked to Jack. Jack nodded. Bill ran off toward the Governor's home. Jack went and got Ana. 

  
  


"Gibbs, get the poor woman some water." said Jack as he and Ana ran off after Bill.

  
  


*************************

  
  


Sorry. Cliff hanger. I am so evil. I want to get chapter thirteen finished today so I can have it posted either this afternoon or tomorrow afternoon. Don't kill me. I will have it up within 24 hours. The only thing that could stop me is if the power goes off in the this county and the next three over. Okay. Remember to review and don't kill me. Love you guys!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Okay, sorry about the cliff hanger. But I worked hard to get this ready fast. I hope you like this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. Thanks again you guys! I love you!

  
  


*************************

  
  


Pain? Elizabeth would never refer to a corset as pain again. It seemed like days that she had been pushing with the contractions. It had only been a few hours. Her forehead was covered in sweat, as was Wills. 

  
  


"Come on Elizabeth, breath." said Dr. Jacobsen. 

  
  


"Your doing fine Liz. Your almost there." said Will, who had been telling her she was almost there for hours.

  
  


Jack, Ana, Bill, and Governor Swann sat in the hall outside Will and Elizabeth's room. No one spoke. It was almost as if they didn't dare speak. Everyone was exited and nervous. They heard Elizabeth scream yet another time. 

  
  


"Come on Elizabeth, push. Breath, that's it." said the doctor.

  
  


Elizabeth was running out of strength. She felt that she could push no more. 

  
  


"Just a few more pushes, and it'll be here." said the doctor again. 

  
  


The words 'just a few more' resounded in Elizabeth's mind. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. 

  
  


She took Will's free hand and held it firmly. 

  
  


Governor Swann heard one loud scream come from his daughter, and then the cry of a baby.

  
  


The doctor cut the cord, and wrapped the baby in a clean blanket. 

  
  


"It's a beautiful girl." he told Will.

  
  


Will kissed his wife's forehead and went to take his baby from the doctor. 

  
  


As he held his little miracle, he looked into her face. How was it he could love this child so much after only just seeing her? She was so small, with just a little bit of brown hair on her head. He took one of her perfect little hands in his. So small, and so perfect. Tears welled in his eyes. 

  
  


"Let... me... see .... her..." whispered Elizabeth. 

  
  


Will placed the small infant in his wife's arms. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

  
  


"So.... beautiful...." 

  
  


She loved the infant she had just brought into the world. She loved her more than life itself. She knew now that bringing this child into the world, was worth every ounce of pain, and even worth losing life, to give it to her child. 

  
  


"Your baby seems to be in perfect health Elizabeth. She is a beautiful child." said the doctor. 

  
  


Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. 

  
  


"You did so well Liz," said Will, "I am so proud of you. She is beautiful."

  
  


"Will, come help me for a moment." said the doctor from across the room. 

  
  


Will walked over to him.

  
  


"Will," said the doctor quietly, " your baby is in perfect health, I am not at all concerned about her. Elizabeth on the other hand..."

  
  


Will glanced back at his pale wife.

  
  


"What about her? She's fine isn't she?"

  
  


"Will, she's lost a lot of blood. She doesn't have any strength left. Now I'm not saying she won't be fine, but there is a high chance she won't. It's up to her now. She needs rest, and love. I wouldn't be incredibly worried, she is very determined. She's strong spirited. Just be there for her, and support her. I'll stay here for a few days. I don't want to be too far from her. In the meantime, why don't you go spend time with that baby?"

  
  


Will nodded. 

  
  


He walked over to his wife again. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

  
  


"Liz, I'll take the baby. You worked hard, and your tired, why don't you sleep?"

  
  


Elizabeth couldn't argue with sleep. She was so tired. 

  
  


Will took the baby in his arms. He still couldn't get over how small and perfect she was. He looked at her tiny blue eyes. 

  
  


"Just like your mommy." he whispered. 

  
  


He rocked the warm bundle back and forth in his arms until she fell asleep.

  
  


Will whispered again,

  
  


"You know, your mommy is a wonderful person. She's the best there is. I love her so much, and she loves you. I love you. I am your daddy, do you know? I want to be the best daddy I can be for you, I'll always be there when you need me. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I know that sounds funny, because I've only known you for a few minutes, but I love you so much..."

  
  


"I am going to step out for a moment and talk to everyone outside Will. Call for me if you need me." stated the doctor.

  
  


Will nodded.

  
  


The doctor stepped out the door.

  
  


Governor Swann was the first to stand up. He looked at the doctor expectantly, and worriedly.

  
  


"Is she.... are they?" the Governor asked.

  
  


"The baby is fine. She is a beautiful and healthy baby girl." said the doctor.

  
  


Governor Swann and the others let out sighs of relief. 

  
  


"What about Elizabeth?" asked Bill and the Governor in unison.

  
  


"Elizabeth is tired, and she needs her rest. We will see what happens with her later. The best thing is just to let her sleep. I do want to stay here for a few days if that's alright?" said Dr. Jacobsen.

  
  


"Of course. That will be fine." said the Governor. 

  
  


"Can we see the baby?" asked Ana. 

  
  


"That is up to Will. I don't want anyone to hold her without washing first. I'll ask him if he'll bring her out." said the Dr.

  
  


He walked back into the room. 

  
  


"Will, I know you are enjoying your time with the baby, but the others would like to see her if that's alright. Not for long mind you, I don't want her out of this room much. It's warm in here, and not so out there. If you know what I mean." 

  
  


"I understand. Will you stay with Liz until I come back in?" 

  
  


"I will. I'll come get you if she wakes up, she needs to feed the baby when she does."

  
  


Will nodded once again.

  
  


He wrapped the baby tighter, to keep her warm, and walked out of the room. When he entered the hall, everyone was exited to see the baby.

  
  


"Shhh... she's asleep." Will pointed out.

  
  


Everyone gazed at the tiny bundle in Will's arms. 

  
  


"She's beautiful." stated Ana. 

  
  


"Congratulations mate." said Jack.

  
  


"Well, if I ain't a grandpa!" smiled Bill.

  
  


The Governor paused. Then he spoke quietly, with tears in his eyes.

  
  


"She looks like Elizabeth when she was born." 

  
  


"What be the tykes name?" asked Ana.

  
  


Will paused. 

  
  


"Elizabeth." he said. "Elizabeth Jasmine Turner."

The Governor smiled. 

  
  


"That's perfect." he whispered.

  
  


"Will?" said the doctor, "Elizabeth wants you."

  
  


Will went with his daughter in his arms to his wife. He laid his baby girl in her arms. The doctor left the two alone.

  
  


Elizabeth smiled. 

  
  


"I'm sorry... Will."

  
  


"What for Liz?"

  
  


"You didn't... get to do... what you wanted for.... our Anniversary."

  
  


"Liz-"

  
  


"I wanted... to get... you something special."

  
  


Will smiled.

  
  


"Liz, you gave me the best gift anyone could ever give. You gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world. How could anything you could buy ever compare? I love you Liz. That's what our Anniversary is all about. Our love for one another. And if our baby doesn't symbolize that, than nothing does."

  
  


Elizabeth nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"Thank you... Will." 

  


"I didn't do anything. You did all the work. Thank you Liz. Happy Anniversary."

  
  


"I... Love... you... Will."

  
  


"Now, I think I'll let you be with Elizabeth Jasmine Turner for a while, while I go see about getting you some broth alright?"

  
  


Elizabeth nodded with a smile. 

  
  


Will kissed his wife.

  
  


"I'll be right back," he said as he kissed his baby, "she has blue eyes just like yours Liz."

  
  


After he left, Elizabeth whispered,

  
  


"I love you baby blueeyes."

  
  


****************************

  
  


Okay, this is where you guys come in. I can either finish the story in the next chapter or two, or I can do a couple more chapters, and then do a sequel. It's up to you guys. Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!!! Let me know how I did in this chapter. I was really worried I wouldn't portray this chapter the way I wanted to. Love Ya!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: This is the second time I have had to write this chapter, due to computer failure. I am sooooo sorry I made you wait this long. I was sick, had lots of tests, and had to register for next year, and that's just school. Anyway, thankyou for being patient with me, and for all the reviews. Again, I am sooooo sorry. Please forgive me. Also, please forgive me for the beginning of this chapter. Anyway, onto the story!!!!

*********************************************************

Will was sitting on a chair outside his bedroom, holding his baby girl. Doctor Jacobsen walked out of the bedroom, and looked at Will. 

"Will," he said, "Will....I....Will, Elizabeth's heart stopped beating. There was nothing I could do. Will.... Elizabeth is dead."

Will went pale.

"She knew the consequences of having your child, and she accepted them. I'm sorry." the doctor choked as he went down the stairs.

Will stood up slowly and went into his room. He layed his daughter in her cradle, and she smiled. He then walked slowly to his wife. He sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on hers. It was cold, and her face was pale. In terror, he layed his head on her chest, desperate to hear a heart beat.

Nothing.

He watched for her breathing, or for her to sigh, or anything.

Nothing. 

Only her lifeless body was in front of him.

Reality hit him. He felt as though his heart would break. He had no will to live without her. Yet he was living, and she was dead. He wished for death that instant. 

He collapsed to the floor, and tears flooded his cheeks. 

"Elizabeth!" he cried.

He pounded the floor. The pain overwhelmed him. Elizabeth's voice echoed in his mind, as he remembered what she had told him.

"You would live. You would live, should I die, and you would raise our child to be the best that they could be."

He cried harder, and louder. Elizabeth Jasmine started to cry. 

Will did not move. Then, a loud, tortured cry rang throughout the house.

"Elizabeth!!!!!!!!"

**************************************************

Will opened his eyes, his face wet with tears. The room was dark. He looked to one side of him, and recognized he was in his bedroom. He was laying in his bed. He turned his head, to see an empty space where Elizabeth should be.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

Out of the darkness, he heard his daughters cry.

"Shh...." he heard.

And the crying stopped. 

"Will, what's wrong? You woke the baby with your screaming."

Will was frantic. 

"Elizabeth.... where's Elizabeth?" he asked desperately.

"Will, I'm right here. I had to get out of bed to hold the baby when you woke her. What's wrong?"

Will finally recognized Elizabeth's voice.

Elizabeth placed her daughter back in her cradle, and walked back over to Will. 

"What's going on Will?"

Will wrapped his arms around his wife, as though he would never let her go. She felt his damp cheeks on her shoulder. 

"Will, what's happened?"

"Liz.... never leave me. Please. Promise me."

"I promise. I don't know what nightmare you just had, but it was just a dream alright?"

Will nodded. 

I was just a dream. He let out a deep breath.

Then, with his arms still wrapped around her tightly, the two fell asleep.

~0~

It had been several weeks since the birth of Elizabeth Jasmine. Elizabeth had been recovering nicely, and had been able to wander the house. They had many visitors come to see the baby, due to Governor Swann's continual bragging about his new granddaughter. Bootstrap Bill, had done just as much bragging.

Elizabeth wrapped her daughter in her arms and walked down the stairs to breakfast, Will following closely behind her. As they entered the dining room, they were greeted by the many servants that were employed by Elizabeth's father. 

"Good morning. Breakfast will be served shortly." said one of the maids. 

"Thank you." said Elizabeth.

While waiting for their food, the butler entered the dining room.

"Excuse me, but you have guests, would you like me to let them in?" he asked.

"Of course." said Elizabeth, "Oh, and thank you."

The butler turned with a smile.

Soon after, AnaMaria, Jack, and Bootstrap Bill entered the room.

"Mornin!" said Bill, "How's me grandbaby doin' today?"

"Very well." said Will taking her out of Elizabeth's arms. "Listen to her giggle."

Will ticked her gently. She let out a small baby giggle. Everyone smiled.

"If tha' ain't the cutest thing!" said Ana.

Jack stood slightly behind the others, his face slightly red.

"Are you alright Jack?" asked Will.

Jack nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

He nodded again.

"Jack jus' has somethin' he wants to tell ye." said Ana smiling.

"Me? Why me?" complained Jack.

"Because I told ye to. Tha's why." said Ana.

Jack's face turned bright red, equalling the color of the apples on the table.

"Well er.... um.... well...ye see.... er.." Jack stuttered.

"Just say it Jack!" said Ana.

"Alrigh'. Well, ye see.... Ana well.... Ana is having a baby." Jack stated.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Congratulations Jack! Or should I say Daddy?" teased Will.

"It's not like I wanted one...." said Jack, lifting Elizabeth Jasmine out of Will's arms, and cradling her gently, "after all, I am a mean, nasty, pirate."

****************************************************

A/N: There you have it. The final chapter of "Too Much Like Her". I am seriously considering a sequel, so don't worry. I just have to chose the plot I want to use. I will post a notice to let you know where to find it. In the meantime, thanks for being so patient, and for all the reviews. I just love you guys!!! As always, please tell me what you think. I hope that you enjoyed the story. Also, if you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen in a sequel, please let me know along with your review of this chapter, and I will consider putting your ideas in. Thanks so much for all your support. Seeya later!!!


	15. Sequel Info

A/N: Okay, I have chapters up for my sequel to this story. It is called "The Angels He'd Die For". I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. It has more action than the last, and I am going to try to add more detail to it. I have had a lot of fun writing both this story and the sequel. I would like to thank each and every reviewer. It means so much to get reviews from you guys, and I hope you will continue to review for the sequel. Anyway, gotta go, but I hope to hear from you soon! 

Love ya!

~ Capasso_007


End file.
